Will You Marry Me?
by Chiraeru
Summary: Naruto baru kembali ke Konoha namun sudah ada yang mengajaknya menikah. Bagaimana reaksinya dan bagaimana dengan kekasih semasa kecilnya?
1. Pernyataan tak terduga

Bahagia…

Itulah yang kurasakan saat ini, saat aku menginjakkan kakiku kembali di kota kelahiranku, Konoha. Setelah 11 tahun pergi dari kota ini karena kedua orang tuaku yang dipindah tugaskan ke Paris, sehingga aku harus meninggalkan kota ini dan 'dia'.

Dia…

Orang pertama yang mau berteman denganku. Kenapa ku bilang pertama? Karena semua orang beranggapan bahwa aku ini aneh, aku tidak tahu mengapa mereka menganggapku seperti itu. Dan mungkin hanyaa dia yang tidak menganggapku aneh dan mau berteman denganku dan bahkan menjadi kekasihku.

**Disclaimer:**

**Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing:**

**SasukeXNaruto**

**Genre:**

**Romance/Drama**

**Warning;**

**Shonen-ai,Typo,dll**

**Capter 1**

**Pernyataan Tak Terduga**

Matahari telah meninggalkan singgahsananya dan sekarang telah digantikan oleh sang bulan dan bintang-bintang yang bertaburan dilangit, membuat kota Konoha mnjadi semakin siang telah berganti malam, tetapi hal tersebut tidak membuat Konoha menjadi sepi, tetapi menjadi bertambah ramai . Dan hal tersebut juga berlaku di sebuah gedung dimana terdapat orang-orang dengan pakaian mewah dan bergembira atas pernikahan dari teman mereka. Dan isinilah pemuda berambut kuning tersebut, menjadi salah satu bagian dari orang-orang tersebut.

**Naruto POV**

'hhh..dasar nenek sihir, aku kan baru tiba sudah disuruh untuk mewakilinya dipesta ini, tak tahukah kalau aku ingin istirahat! Huuh..,' gerutuku dalam hati sambil memasuki gedung tersebut.

'Ada apa dengan mereka semua? Kenapa semua mata tertuju padaku? Apa da yang salah dengan penampilanku?'

Dengan langkah yang sedikit kupercepat aku berjalan melewati mereka, tapi langkahku terhenti ketika aku mendengar suara yang ku kenal memanggilku dari belakang.

**Normal POV **

"Naruto"

Sang pemuda a.k.a Naruto menghentikan acara jalan cepatnya ketika mendengar namanya dipanggil.

"Ah, Sakura-chan"

Yup, Haruno Sakura, wanita cantik dengan balutan gaun warna pink dengan motif bunga sakura, sangat cocok dengan kulit putih dan rambut pinknya. Dia adalah anak dari teman ayahnya.

"Lama tak berjumpa, bagaimana kabarmu?" tanyanya dengan senyum manis yang mengembang dibibirnya.

"Ah..iya, aku baik-baik saja kok. Uhm..Sakura-chan, aku mau tanya," Naruto menghentikan perkataannya sesaat kemudian melanjutkannya "apa ada yang aneh dengan penampilanku? Uhm..maksudku penampilanku, karena sejak tadi mereka tak henti-hentinya menatapku."

Setelah mendengar pernyataan Naruto, Sakura melihat sekelilingnya dengan ekor matanta, kemudian dia melihat Naruto dari bawah ke atas. Saat ini Naruto memakai Tux hitam, biasa memang , tapi kau tidak akan berpikir begitu bila melihatnya secara langsung.

"Hihihi..tak ada yang aneh ko k Naru-chan, mereka hanya kagum pada mu, karena kamu terlihat sangat manis." Kata Sakura seraya meninggalkannya , dan sukses membuat rona merah dikedua pipinya yang memiliki garis-garis seperti kumis kucing. An juga sukses membuat orang-orang disekelilingnya tertawa melihat pemuda tersebut.

'Huwa..mereka menertawakanku, pasti mereka mendengar apa yang Sakura-chan bilang. Sebaiknya aku pergi ketempat yang tak terlalu ramai deh,' batin Narto

Kemudian Naruto berjalan kearah belakang pengunjung agar dia dapat merasakan ketenangan dan tidak mendengar tawa orang-orang tersebut, dan untungnya acara pun dimulai sehingga membuat Naruto merasa lega karena sekarang semua mata tertuju pada sang pengantin dan tidak pada dirinya.

**~Skip Time~ **

Prok..Prok…Prok…

Semua orang bertepuk tangan sebagai apresiasi mereka atas kebahagiaan sang pengantin.

"Ah, senangnya bisa menikah dan hidup bersama dengan orang yang kita cintai." Kata Naruto yan dia tujukan untuk dirinya sendiri. Namun perkataan tersebut terdengar oleh seseorang disebelahnya. Dan tiba-tiba orang itu menarik tangan Naruto, sehingga mereka berhadapan sekarang.

"Hey, ayo menikah denganku."

Hening

Hening

Hening

Setelah kata-kata tersebut telah tercerna dengan baik, mata Naruto seketika itu melebar dan

"A,apaaaaaaaaaaa?

Berteriak.

**TBC**

Adakah yang bersedia meriview?

~RnR please~


	2. New School

"Hey, ayo menikah denganku."

Hening

Hening

Hening

Setelah kata-kata tersebut tercerna dengan baik, mata Naruto seketika itu melebar dan

"A, apaaaaaaaa?

berteriak.

**Disclaimer:**

**Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair:**

**SasukeXNaruto**

**Genre:**

**Romance/Drama**

**Warning:**

**Shonen-ai,Typo,dll**

**Chapter 2**

**New School**

**Naruto POV**

Kulihat dia menutup kedua telinganya karena teriakanku dan sukses membuat mereka kembali menatapku dengan pandangan heran.

'Uh.. bagus, sekarang aku menjadi pusat perhatian lagi.'

Tapi, hey! Jangan salahkan aku jika pesta ini terganggu dengan teriakanku. Kau pasti akan melakukannyaa juga jika kau berada diposisiku. Diajak menikah denan orang asing yang tak kau kenal.

'Ok,Naruto mungkin dia tidak bicara denganmu, mungkin saja dia salah orang. Mungkin dia mengira kau kekasihnya yang mungkin telah meninggalkannya beberapa saat lalu tanpa sepengetahuannya. Dan itu bukan dirimu Naruto, bukan dirimu.'

**Normal POV **

Ketika Naruto sibuk berpikir dan meyakinkan dirinya, tiba-tiba sang pemuda tersebut menarik tangan Naruto untuk menjauhi tempat tersebut dan membawanya ke belakang gedung yang lebih sepi dan agak gelap karena pencahayaan yang kurang.

Bruk

Naruto didorong sedikit keras kearah tembok sehingga menimbulkan bunyi yang lumayan keras ketika punggungnya menghantam tembok dibelakangnya, membuat pemuda pirang tersebut memekik kesakitan.

"Ugh. Hey apa yang kau lakukan!"

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Naruto, pemuda tersebut malah memerangkap Naruto dengan kedua tangannya yang diletakkan dikedua sisi kepala Naruto. Onyx bertemu saphir. Seketika Naruto seperti terhipnotis oleh sosok didepannya. Seorang pemuda berkulit putih, bermata onix dan berambut raven dengan potongan rambut yang melawan gravitasi tersebut, dan hal itu membuatnya diam dan menghentikan protes yang akan keluar dari mulutnya. Begitu pula dengan sang pemuda, dia pun terpesona oleh lelaki pirang berambut acak-acakan, dengan tiga garis halus di kedua pipinya dan yang lebih membuat dia tertarik adalah mata saphir itu, mata yang lebih biru dan lebih indah dari langit maupun laut manapun.

Setela puas mengagumi Naruto, pemuda tersebut meraih dagunya dengan tangan kanan dan tangan kiri tetap berada disamping kepala Naruto. Kemudian sang pemuda tersebut mulai meniadakan jarak diantara mereka.

5 cm

1 cm

1 mm

"Naruto-sama, Tsunade-sama meminta anda untuk pulang sekarang."

Dan sukses membuat mereka err.. ralat, sang pemuda berambut raven tersebut menghentikan aksinya untuk mencium bibir pemuda berambut pirang tersebut. Dan memisahkan dirinya dari Naruto dengan wajah datarnya. Sedangkan Naruto sendiri segera membalikkan badannya kearah sang pelayan dengan rona merah yang menghiasi pipinya.

"Hn, ayo kita pulang paman Iruka,"

Kata Naruto kepada seorang pria berusia sekitar 28 tahun dengan rambut yang dikuncir dan terdapat luka seperti garis melintang dihidungnya, yang kita ketahui bernama Iruka tersebut. Dan berjalan meninggalkan pemuda raven tersebut menuju mobilnya. Sebelum pergi, Iruka membungkukan badannya kearah pemuda raven terebut, kemudian berjalan mengikuti Naruto.

"Kau milikku pirang."

Kemudian dia meninggalkan tempat tersebut dan menuju mobilnya untuk pulang dengan seulas senyum yang terukir dibibirnya.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Naruto terus berjalan menaiki tangga, dihiraukannya suara sang nenek yang memanggilnya untuk menikmati pesta kecil yang dibuatnya untuk menyambut kedatangan Naruto. Namun Naruto terus berjalan tanpa sedikit pun memoleh kebelakang atau untu sekedar berkata 'hai', yang dia butuhkan saat ini hanyalah istirahat

'Sudah cukup pesta untuk hari ini,' batinnya.

Setelah tiba dikamarnya, dia langsung mengunci pintunya dan langsung membanting tubuhnya kekasur empuk tersebut. Dan kejadian tadi berputar kembali diotaknya, membuat dia mengacak-acak rambutnya yang memang sudah berantakan.

'Ok, lupakan semuanya. Kau harus tidur sekarang Naruto. Besok adalah hari pertamamu sekolah, kau tidak boleh membuat kesan yang buruk dihari pertamamu hanya karena kurang tidur dan orang aneh itu. Sekarang tidur.'

Dengan mengambil napas dalam-dalam untuk menenangkan diri, dia tersenyum. Kemudian tertidur setelah mengganti tux hitamnya dengan piyama bergambar rubahnya.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Cuit..Cuit..Cuit..

Pagi yang cerah, burung-burung telah pergi meninggalkan sarangnya untuk mencari makan, dan sinar mentari telah menghangatkan kota ini dengan sinarnya.

Cklek

Bunyi sebuah pintu dibuka. Pemuda berambut pirang panjang yang diikat tinggi dengan poni yang hampir menutupi sebagian wajahnya memasuki kamar bernuansa kuning tersebut.

'Gyaa, kawai. Harus diabadikan nih.'

Jepret

Selembar photo kelur dari kamera tersebut. Manampakkan sosok Nauto yang sedang tertidur dengan balutan piyama bergambar rubah dan menggunakan topi berbentuk kepala rubah dikepalanya sambil memeluk boneka rubah berwarna Orange. Dan sebelum membangunkan Naruto, pemuda cantik tersebut mengambil beberapa photo Naruto lagi.

"Naruto…Bangun! Sudah pagi,un!"

"Lima menit lagi, Dei-nii."

"Uh, baiklah."

Kemudian pemuda yang dipanggil Dei-nii a.k.a Deidara keluar dari kamar tersebut, setelah beberapa detik Deidara kembali lagi dan

Byuur

"Huwaa..apa yang kau lakukan Dei-nii?" dan terlihatlah kedu pipinya yang menggembung, bibir yang sedikit dimajukan dan tangan terlipat didada.

"Aku tak melakukan apa-apa, un. Cepat mandi, nanti kita terlambat, dan kalau kau tak cepat photo itu akan terpajang dimading sekolah barumu. Hihihi"

Dan terlihatlah photo Naruto yang diambil Deidara tadi tergeletak dengan manis dimeja samping tempat tidurnya. Dengan wajah kesal dia merobek photo tersebut dan membuangnya ketempat sampah. Setelah itu dia mandi dan bersiap-siap ke sekolah.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Kedua pemuda pirang tersebut sekarang telah berada didalam mobil sport berwarna kuning dan tengah melaju ketempat sekolah baru Naruto, Konoha High School.

"Uhm.. Dei-nii, menurutmu apa aku akan mendapat teman di sekolah baruku?"

"Ya. Tentu saja, un. Ada apa?"

Naruto hanya memberi senyuman dan gelengan kepala tertanda baik-baik saja sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan sang kakak. Namun sebagai seorang kakak yang telah mengenal adiknya, dia tahu bahwa sang adik sedang tidak baik-baik saja, dan memikirkan sesuatu yang sama setiap dia berhadapan dengan tempat baru, seperti akan mendapat teman atau tidak atau apakah ia akan diterima dengan baik atau tidak ditempat tersebut.

"Oh, ayolah Naruto, kau tak bisa membohongi niichanmu ini. Yang perlu kau lakukan kanyalah jadi dirimu sendiri, dan tunjukkan pada pada mereka semangat dan keceriaanmu. Dan semuanya akan baik-baik saja, un."

"Hehehe..baiklah akan kutunjukkan pada mereka siapa Uzumaki Naruto."

Kemudian mereka tertawa keheningan kembali menyelimuti mereka. Deidara tetap memfokuskan diri untuk menyetir, sedangkan Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya keluar jendela dan hal yang sangat ingin dilupakannya kembali hadir dipikirannya.

"_Hei, kalian jangan dekat-dekat sama dia, nanti bisa-bisa kalian terkena sial dan mati seperti kakaknya." Kata ibu-ibu tersebut kepada anak-anak mereka dan membawa anak mereka menjauhi Naruto kecil._

"_Hei, pergi kau dasar anak sial dan jangan pernah dekati kami atau pun pergi ketaman ini." Kata anak-anak tersebut sambil melempari baru ketubuh Naruto kecil yang mulai mengeluarkan air matanya._

"Naruto," panggil Deidara sambil menggoyangkan dan menjentikkan jarinya kewajah Naruto.

"Ah, iya. Ada apa Dei-nii?"

"Kita sudah sampai, un."

Sebelum Naruto keluar dari mobil, Deidara menahannya

"Smile."

Dan Naruto menyunggingkan senyum manisnya untuk sang kakak, kemudian melangkahkan kakinya memasuki sekolah barunya. Sedangkan Deidara kembali menjalankan mobilnya menuju Konoha University yang tidak jauh dari sekolah sang adik.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Bel sekolah telah berunyi lima menit yang lalu, namun keributan masih terjadi disalah satu ruang kelas, tepatnya dikelas X-A. Dan seketika keributan itu terhenti ketika guru mereka memasuki kelas.

"Pagi anak-anak." Sapa sang guru fisika tersebut kepada murid-muridnya.

"Pagi Asuma sensei."

"Ok, sebelum kita memulai pelajaran ini, kita kedatangan murid baru. Nah, Naruto perkenalkan dirimu."

"Ha'I, sesnsei. Hai minna perkenalkan namaku Uzumaki Naruto, salam kenal," kata Naruto memperkenalkan dirinya kemudian membungkukan badannya.

"Ok, apa ada pertanyaan? Baiklah jika tidak ada. Naruto, kau bisa duduk disebelah Kiba."

"Baik sensei."

Kiba yang sedari tadi melamun tiba-tiba berdiri ketika mendengar namanya disebut-sebut, dan membuat kelas itu dipenuhi oleh tawa. Dengan rona merah dipipi akibat menahan malu dia pun kembali duduk dikursinya.

Dan dengan senyum tekembang dibibirnya, Naruto berjalan menuju bangku disebelah Kiba, seorang pemuda yang mempunyai tatto segitiga terbalik dikedua duduk dikursinya, Naruto mengeluarkan bukunya dan mulai memfokuskan dirinya untuk menyimak apa yang akan sang guru terangkan.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Teng..teng..teng..

Bel tanda istirahat pun berbunyi, semua murid mulai berhamburan keluar kelas untuk mengisi perutnya atau sekedar untuk beristirahat. Dan hal ini pun tidak disia-siakan oleh Naruto dan Kiba yang entah sejak kapan sudah akrab satu sama lain dengan pergi menuju kantin untuk mengisi perut ketika memasuki kantin, Naruto tiba-tiba menhentikan langkahnya dan terdiam ketika melihat seseorang,

"Di..Dia."

**TBC**

**Bagaimana minna apakah ini sudah cukup panjang? Apakah sudah lebih baik? Apakah masih banyak kesalahan? Apak..Hmm ( Eru dibekep reader)**

**Gomen kalau masih ada kesalahan dan ceritanya kurang memuaskan. Akan Eru perbaiki.**

**Dan terima kasih buat yang sudah membaca dan meriview :D**

**Kritik dan saran akan Eru iterima dengan hati berbunga.. hehe**

**Adakah yang mau merivew?**

**~RnR please~**


	3. Name

Bel tanda istirahat pun berbunyi, semua murid mulai berhamburan keluar kelas untuk mengisi perutnya atau sekedar untuk beristirahat. Dan hal ini pun tidak disia-siakan oleh Naruto dan Kiba yang entah sejak kapan sudah akrab satu sama lain dengan pergi menuju kantin untuk mengisi perut, ketika memasuki kantin tiba-tiba Naruto menghentikan langkahnya dan terdiam ketika melihat seseorang,

"Di..Dia."

**Disclaimer:**

**Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair:**

**SasukeXNaruto**

**Genre:**

**Romance/Drama**

**Warning:**

**Shonen-ai, Typo, dll**

**Chapter 3**

**Name**

Naruto yang melihat seseorang yang sangat ingin dihindarinya ada didepannya, langsung merasakan sesuatu yang buruk akan menimpanya sesaat lagi. Dan niatnya untuk pergi meninggalkan kantin kini telah sirna sudah kala didengarnya sebuah suara yang memanggilnya dan langsung memeluk lengan Naruto manja.

"Narto-kun ternyata kau sekolah disini?"

"Hehe, Iya Ino-chan," jawab Naruto kepada wanita berambut pirang tersebut.

"Ternyata kita memang sudah ditakdirkan bersama. Ayo kita makan siang bersama," ujar Ino seraya menarik lengan Naruto untuk mengikutinya. Mendengar kata-kata itu, hanya senyuman yang tersungging dibibirnya dan tak bisa menolak saat lengannya secara paksa ditarik oleh Ino, meninggalkan Kiba yang terdiam karena ditinggal Naruto, dan sukses membuat Naruto menjadi sorotan dari murid-murid yang berada di kantin.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Duk

Duk

Bola basket itu kembali memasuki ring. Meskipun sudah bermain selama tiga puluh menit dan peluh mulai menetes dari helai rambutnya, namun pemuda berambut pirang itu belum mau menghentikan permainannya. Sedang asyik-asyiknya mendrible bola, tiba-tiba bola basket itu telah berpindah tangan dan kembali memasuki ring basket.

"Kalau kau lengah seperti itu, kau tak akan bisa memasukkan bola, Dobe."

"Hei, terserah aku, lagipula aku tak mengajakmu bermain. Sekarang berika bola itu padaku, Teme."

"Kau sungguh tak sopan, Dobe. Pertama, kau murid baru disini, tapi sudah mulai membolos," pemuda bermata onyx itu melangkahkan kakinya selangkah mendekati pemuda pirang itu.

"Hei, aku tidak Dobe. Dasar teme."

"Kedua, kau sungguh tak sopan dengan memanggil senpaimu ini dengan sebutan 'Teme'," kembali pemuda bermata onyx tersebut melangkahkan kakinya.

"Bukan salahku, kau memang pantas dipanggil Teme. Kau yang waktu itu berusaha menciumku dipesta itu kan?"

"Hn. Dan ketiga, kau telah seenaknya menggunakan lapangan basket ini tanpa izin terlebih dahulu kepadaku," kembali dilangkahkannya kaki itu mendekati pemuda blonde yang sedang menahan amarahnya. Melihat pemuda berambut raven tersebut telah berada sangat dekat dengan dirinya, membuat Naruto menjadi lebih waspada terhadap apa yang akan dilakukan pemuda berambut raven tersebut. Namun pertahanan itu melemah ketika birunya langit terperangkap dalam kelamnya malam. Tanpa disadari pemuda bermata sapphire itu, pemuda bermata onyx itu mulai meniadakan jarak diantara mereka. Mata Naruto seketika melebar kala dirasakannya sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh bibirnya. Belum sempat bibir itu dilumat, pemuda raven itu sudah menarik kebali bibirnya dari bibir Naruto.

"Hey Sasuke, rapat akan dimulai," ujar seorang pria berabut coklat panjang yang memiliki mata lavender tak berpupil.

"Hn," diikutinya pemuda yang menjabat sebagai wakilnya dalam OSIS, ditinggalkannya Naruto yang teriam karena ciuman tadi.

"My first kiss," ujarnya lirih.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Bel telah berdering, menandakan saatnya seluruh siswa untuk pulang. Namun hal itu tidak dilakukan Naruto. Kejadian diruang olahraga telah menghilangkan niatnya untuk belajar, dan disinilah dia sekarang, berada dibagian teratas sekolahnya, membaringkan tubuhnya dilantai atap itu untuk menenangkan dirinya, dan tak ada niat darinya untuk beranjak dari tempat itu.

Cklek

Dibuka matanya yang sedari tadi tertutup untuk melihat siapa yang datang. Dan terlihatlah seorang pemuda berambut raven keluar dari pintu itu dan berjalan mendekati Naruto. Perasaan yang sudah mulai tenang sebelumnya, kembali merasakan amarah ketika melihat pemuda itu, kemudian kembali menutup matanya.

'Uh, dia lagi,' batinnya.

"Hey Dobe, kau pasti tak mengikuti pelajaran dari tadi. Sebaiknya kau pulang sekarang."

Meskipun tak ada jawaban dari orang yang bersangkutan, hal itu tak menghentikan niatnya untuk mengajak Naruto berbicara. Dan kini pemuda raven itu mendudukkan dirinya disamping Naruto yang tengah berbaring dan memejamkan matanya.

"Hey Dobe, sebaiknya kau menghubungi kekasih pirangmu itu, sepertinya dia sangat khawatir denganmu saat tahu kau membolos."

Mendengar kata-kata kekasih terucap dari bibir pemuda raven itu membuatnya membuka mata dan merubah posisinya menjadi duduk dengan memberikan tatapan tajam kepada pemuda itu.

"Dia **bukan kekasihku**, Teme, " ujarnya dengan menekan kata bukan kekasih.

"Hn."

"Apa kau berbicara?"

"Hn."

"Gaah, kau itu ngomong apa sih Teme?" merasa frustasi mendengar jawaban dari pemuda disampingnya membuat pemuda pirang ini mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Hn. Jangan seperti itu Dobe, nanti kau tambah bodoh."

"Gah, sudahlah. Aku mau pulang."

Setelah pemuda pirang itu menghilang dibalik pintu yang menghubungkan atap dengan bangunan sekolah, terlihatlah sebuah senyum terukir dibibirnya. Namun wajahnya berubah menjadi kaget ketika telinganya mendengar suara 'Gedebugh' dari balik pintu itu. Dengan sedikit berlari, pemuda raven tersebut menuju tempat asalnya suara. Dan tawapun tak dapat tertahan lagi.

"Haha..dasar bodoh, menuruni tangga saja kau tak bisa," ujarnya dengan nada menghina.

"Uh~ Teme, ini tak lucu tahu. Harusnya kau menolongku dan bukannya tertawa seperti itu," digembungkannya pipinya tanda dia sedang kesal.

"Hn," dilangkahkan kakinya menuruni tangga dan menggendong Naruto dipunggungnya.

"Huwaa Teme, aku hanya bercanda. Aku bisa berjalan sendiri Teme. Turunkan aku!"

Dilepaskannya tubuh Naruto dari pegangannya, namun tangan tan itu langsung memeluk erat leher pemuda yang menggendongnya. Dan sebelum tubuh itu benar-benar jatuh, pemuda raven tersebut kembali mengeratkan pegangannya. Naruto yang mendapat perlakuan seperti itu langsung terdiam, selain kakinya yang sudah sakit Karena terkilir bertambah sakit, tetapi juga karena jantungnya yang berdegup kencang karena terkejut. Mendapati Naruto sudah diam dan tidak meronta lagi, pemuda raven tersebut mulai melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan tempat itu untuk mengantar Naruto. Tanpa mereka sadari, seorang wanita memperhatikan mereka dari kejauhan dengan keterkejutan menghiasi wajahnya.

"Dia tertawa," ucapnya tak percaya.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Halaman maupun gedung Konoha High School sudah mulai sepi, hanya ada beberapa anak laki-laki yang sedang bermain bola. Dari kejauhan terlihatlah seorang pria dengan rambut pirang panjang yang diikat tinggi melambaikan tangan kearah seorang pemuda pirang yang tengah berada dalam gendongan seorang pemuda berambut raven.

"Kau kenal dia Dobe?"

"Tentu saja, dia anikiku."

"Dasar anak kecil, masih saja dijemput."

"Enak saja. Kalau aku sudah hapal jalan-jalan di Konoha ini, aku pasti akan pergi sendiri," ucapnya seraya menenggelamkan wajahnya dipundak Sasuke.

'Hmm, tubuh Teme wangi mint,' batinnya.

"Hn. Memang sebelumnya kau tinggal dimana Dobe?"

"Paris."

"Kenapa?"

"Sudahlah Teme, itu bukan urusanmu. Dan sebaiknya kau percepat jalanmu, kasihan anikiku."

"Hn."

Sebenarnya bentakan si blonde itu tidak membuatnya takut hingga dia terdiam namun yang membuatnya terdiam adalah dia tidak mau membuat si blonde marah karena terus bertanya tentang apa yang tidak ingin diketahui orang lain. Dipercepat langkahnya sesuai permintaan Naruto. Dan kini mereka telah berada didepan Deidara, terlihatlah wajah khawatir Deidara melihat sang adik dalam gendongan seorang pemuda yang sesekali mengeluarkan ringisan kesakitan.

"Kau kenapa, un?"

"Tak apa Dei-nii, aku hanya terjatuh saat menuruni tangga."

Hawa membunuh mulai keluar dari tubuh Deidara kala mendengar sang adik terjatuh.

"Ini bukan salah dia, nii. Ini semua salahku karena aku ceroboh," ujar Naruto menenangkan sang kakak. Mendengar pernyataan sang adik membuatnya kembali tenang. Dan langsung membantu sang adik memasuki mobil.

"Kau harus banyak istirahat, Dobe."

"Dobe?" ujar Deidara membeo.

Bletak

"Ittai," ujar pemuda raven tersebut sambil memegang kepalanya yang sakit akibat jitakan dari Deidara.

"Waw, apa salah otoutoku ini, Dei?"

"Tanyakan saja sendiri, un," ujarnya kemudian dengan langkah yang sedikit dihentakkan, Deidara meninggalkan dua pemuda yang hampir mirip itu dan langsung tancap gas meninggalkan mereka.

"Hey aniki. Pemuda blonde it namanya siapa?"

"Deidara,"

"Maksudku yang satunya."

"oh. Itu adiknya, Uzumaki Naruto."

'Naruto, ya,' batinnya.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Malam telah menyelimuti kota Konoha, bertabur bintang dan terang oleh cahaya bulan. Disebuah atap sebuah rumah mewah terlihatlah seorang pemuda blonde tengah menatap langit berbintang itu. Namun ketenangan itu menghilang ketika terdengar sebuah suara.

"Bagaimana kakimu, un?" Tanya Deidara, kemudian mendudukkan dirinya disamping Naruto.

"Sudah lebih baik, nii."

"Langitnya indah ya, un," ujar Deidara memecah keheningan.

"Iya, seandainya Kyuu-nii masih ada."

"Sudahlah Naruto, itu semua bukan salahmu. Lagipula aku yakin dia sangat senang melakukannya untumu. Dan apa kau sudah lupa dengan janjimu pada Kyuu-nii. Un?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku hanya merindukannya."

"Kau merindukannya, un? Dia kan usil."

"Hehe, iya tapi aku tetap sayang kyuu-nii."

"Kau tak sayang padaku, un?" Tanya Deidara sedih.

"Aku saying Dei-nii juga kok."

Sesaat kemudian hanya ada keheningan diantara mereka, namun keheningan itu menghilang dengan sebuah pertanyaan dari Naruto.

"Hmm, Dei-nii. Apa Dei-nii kenal dengan orang tadi?"

"Orang yang mana, un?"

"Orang yang mirip si Teme, uhm, maksudku orang yang mirip dengan pemuda yang menggendongku tadi."

"Oh, itu namanya Itachi, Uchiha Itachi. Dan orang yang menggendongmu itu adiknya, Uchiha Sasuke. Kenapa, un?"

"Oh, tidak."

'Jadi nama si Teme itu, Sasuke ya,' batinnya.

**TBC**

Huwaaa~ akhirnya bisa update juga.

Gomen kalau fictnya jadi aneh, huhu

Makasih buat semua yang dah mau baca dan meriview fict ini.

**Adakah yang bersedia meriview?**

**~RnR please~**


	4. Pertunangan?

"Hhh, ini di mana ya? Aaargh..bodoh! Kenapa harus salah naik bus sih!" sungutnya sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya.

Kini Naruto tengah berada disuatu tempat yang lumayan jauh dari rumah dan sekolahnya. Semua bermula ketika sang kakak yang tidak bisa mengantarnya ke sekolah sehingga Naruto harus diantar oleh sang pelayan. Namun ditengah jalan Naruto meminta Iruka untuk menghentikan mobilnya kemudian lari meninggalkan mobilnya tanpa persetujuan dari Iruka. Dan dengan bodohnya pemuda pirang itu langsung menaiki bus tanpa melihat tujuan dari bus yang tertera dikaca depan. Dan disinilah ia sekarang, berada ditempat yang asing dengan langkah yang terseok dia berusaha untuk setidaknya dapat kembali ke rumahnya.

"Aaargh.. kuso!" ditendangya kaleng minuman dengan kakinya yang tak terkilir. Namun malangnya nasib Naruto karena kaleng yang ditendangnya membangunkan seekor anjing yang tengah tertidur.

"A-anjing manis, a-aku tidak sengaja. Ayo kita berdamai. Peace~" ucapnya terbata sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya membentuk huruf V.

"Grrr..Guk Guk."

"Huwaa….Tolong…!" dihiraukannya rasa sakit yang menusuk kakinya, yang penting saat ini adalah berlari sekencang-kencangnya untuk menghindari anjing yang kini tengah mengejarnya.

**Disclaimer:**

**Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair:**

**SasukeXNaruto**

**Genre:**

**Romance/Drama**

**Warning:**

**Shonen-ai, Typo, dll**

**Chapter 4**

**Pertunangan?**

Seharusnya disiang yang cerah ini seluruh siswa KHS sedang berada didalam kelas mereka, namun tidak dengan pemuda pirang ini, kini dia tengah berlari untuk menghindari amukan dari sang anjing.

Tiiit

"Hey Dobe, ayo cepat naik."

"Teme? Sedang apa kau disini?"

"Sudah jangan banyak bicara, ayo naik."

Guk Guk

"I-iya."

Bruuum

"Haha, jaa anjing jelek. Weee~" ditariknya salah satu matanya dan menjulurkan lidahnya mengejek sang anjing. Melihat pemuda berambut kuning yang dikejarnya telah berada jauh didepannya, anjing itu pun menghentikan pengejarannya.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

"Dei-san sebaiknya anda istirahat saja, biar saya yang mencari Naruto," bujuk Iruka.

"Tidak bisa, hatchii. Ini semua gara-gara aku, un. Kalau saja aku tadi menga-hatchii-antarnya."

"Maaf Dei-san ini salah saya, ka-"

"Tidak, haatchi, tidak. Dari awal ini memang salahku kok."

"Tapi, Dei-" ucapan Iruka kembali terpotong ketika melihat seorang lelaki datang untuk menghentikan kepergian Deidara.

"Hey Dei, Kau mau kemana?"

"Ke-haatchii, ma-maaf Tachi-un," ujarnya sambil membersihkan wajah sang kekasih yang terkena bersinnya.

"Haha, tak apa Dei. Hey, kau berantakan sekali," disingkirkannya rambut Deidara yang menutupi wajahnya dan tangan kirinya menggenggam tangan Deidara.

"Benarkah?"

"Iya, tapi tetap saja kau terlihat manis Dei,"

"Uh, aku ini kan cowok,un," ujar Deidara. Namun meskipun begitu tetap saja tak bisa menyembunyikan rona merah dipipinya.

"Ayo Dei,kau harus banyak istirahat," ujar Itachi sambil berusaha membawa Deidara kembali masuk ke rumahnya, namun hal itu ditolaknya.

"Tidak, un. Haaachii, aku harus mencari Naruto," ujarnya sambil melepas genggaman Itachi.

"Naruto? Memangnya dia kemana? Bukannya dia sekolah?"

"Hatchii, iya, un. Tapi Kakashi bilang Naruto tidak ada di sekolah."

"Kakashi-san?"

"Kekasih paman Iruka, un."

"Hah?"

"Uhmm, maksudku wali kelas Naruto."

"Oh."

Iruka yang mendengar nemanya dan nama sang kekasih disebut hanya bisa menunduk malu untuk menyembunyikan rona merah dipipinya.

"Ya sudahlah tidak usah dipikirkan," lanjut Itachi.

Bletak

"Huh, dia itu adikku, hatchi!"

"Ittei, iya aku tahu. Maksudku kau tak perlu khawatir Dei, karena otoutoku sudah menemukan Naruto dan saat ini mereka sudah berada di sekolah."

"Benarkah?"

"Iya tentu saja, makanya sekarang kamu istirahat, ayo."

Merasa adiknya sudah aman akhirnya Deidara mengiyakan ajakan Itachi untuk beristirahat. Iruka yang melihat itu langsung bernapas lega.

'Semoga saja Itachi-san tidak berbohong,' batin Iruka.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

"Teme, ini didaerah mana?"

"Heh, kalau pun aku bilang, kau juga pasti tidak tahu, Dobe."

"Huh, Teme jelek."

"Hn."

"Gah, ayolah Teme beritahu aku~" ucapnya sambil memasang puppy eyes.

"Ini dibelakang sekolah kita, Dobe," ucap Sasuke sambil memalingkan wajahnya kesamping untuk menyembunyikan rona merah dipipinya.

"Benarkah? Tapi aku tak melihat ada sekolah," diedarkan pandangannya untuk melihat sekelilingnya, namun yang terlihat hanya sebuah danau yang dikelilingi oleh pepohonan, dan ketika mereka berjalan untuk ketempat ini pun tak terlihat olehnya ada sekolah.

"Hn."

'Huh jawaban apa itu,'sungutnya dalam hati. Kemudian dia merebahkan tubuhnya di samping pemuda bermata onyx itu.

"Teme."

"Hn."

"Teme."

"Hn."

"Teme."

"Apa Dobe?"

"Kau harus beri tahu aku jalan dari rumah ke sekolah ya."

"Hn."

'Huh, jawaban itu lagi, apa dia tak punya kata lain selain itu? Yasudahlah biarkan saja,' batinnya. Dipejamkan matanya, menikmati kenyamanan ini.

"Dobe."

"."

Merasa tak ada jawaban dari pemuda disampingnya, Sasuke pun memalingkan wajahnya kearah pemuda pirang yang tengah berbaring disampingnya, dan terlihatlah wajah damai Naruto yang tengah tertidur. Meliht Naruto tertidur, Sasuke pun mulai memejamkan matanya sambil menggenggam tangan Naruto.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Matahari mulai meninggalkan singgahsananya dan menimbulkan guratan orange dilangit. Dan terlihatlah seorang pemuda berambut pirang tengah berusaha membangunkan pemuda berambut raven yang tengah tertidur.

"Teme, ayo bangun sudah sore nih," ucapnya sambil menoel-noel pipi putih itu.

"Engggh."

"Teme ayo bangun," ucapnya lagi sambil mengguncang tubuh itu.

"Hn. Dobe, aku sudah bangun."

"Kalau gitu lepaskan tanganku, Teme."

"Hn," dilepaskannya tangan tan itu dari genggamannya. "Ayo Dobe, kita pulang."

"Iya."

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Kini motor yang dikendarai oleh pemuda berambut raven dan pirang itu memasuki sebuah rumah mewah dimana terdapat papan nama Uzumaki didepan gerbang besar itu.

'Mobil siapa ini?' batinnya bingung ketika melihat sebuah mobil sport hitam tengah terparkir di rumahnya.

"Teme, ayo masuk," ajak Naruto.

"Hn."

Dan ketika mereka memasuki rumah itu, mereka langsung disambut oleh seorang wanita cantik berambut merah.

"Hey, kenapa kau tak mengucapkan 'tadaima' Naru-chan? Apa kau sudah lupa dengan tata krama?" Tanya wanita itu.

"Kaasan? Sedang apa Kaasan berada disini?" Tanya Naruto tanpa menjawab pertanyaan dari wanita itu yang kita ketahui sebagai sang ibu.

"Apa Kaasan tak boleh ada di sini? Kaasankan rindu padamu Naru-chan," ujar Kushina seraya memeluk Naruto erat.

"Ugh, Ka-Kaasan se-sesak."

"Hey, sayang sebaiknya kau jangan memeluknya seerat itu, kasihan Naruto jadi sulit untuk bernapas," tiba-tiba muncullah soerang pria yang memiliki cirri-ciri seperti Naruto.

"Ah, gomen Naru-chan," ujar Kushina sambil melepas pelukannya.

"Hah, bahkan Tousan pun berada di sini pasti ada sesuatu yang lebih penting hingga kalian meninggalkan Paris."

"Haha, benar sekali. Tousan dan Kaasan kemari ingin membicarakan pertunangamu dengan keluarga Yamanaka."

'Jadi si gadis pirang itu tunangan si Dobe ini, tapi kenapa ekspresinya seperti itu?' batin Sasuke.

"Bukankah Tousan bilang pertunangan itu akan dibatalkan?" Tanya Naruto menahan emosi dengan mengepalkan tangannya disamping tubuhnya.

"Ya, tentu saja. Jika kau bisa menemukan pemuda yang kau bilang sebagai kekasihmu itu, dan ingat! Kau hanya punya waktu seminggu lagi untuk membawanya ke sini, dan jika kau tidak bisa membawanya, maka tak ada lagi penolakan atas pertunanganmu," ucap Minato, kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Sasuke yang berdiri dibelakang Naruto.

"Hay Sasuke, senang bertemu denganmu. Semoga kau bisa berteman baik dengan Naruto, ya."

"Hn," ucap sasuke sambil membungkuk hormat.

Setelah menyapa Sasuke Minato melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Naruto diikuti dengan Kushina dibelakangnya. Setelah melihat Minato dan Kushina sudah tak terlihat lagi, Sasuke yang sedari tadi bungkam, akhirnya membuka suara.

"Tunangan dan kekasih? Kau playboy juga, Dobe, heh," ejek Sasuke.

"Aku tak butuh pendapatmu, Teme. Sebaiknya kau pulang saja," ujar Naruto dingin, kemudian meninggalkan Sasuke menuju kamarnya. Namun pemuda berambut raven itu tidak mengindahkan kata-kata berkulit tan itu.

"Teme, sudah kubilang kau sebaiknya pulang saja sekarang," ujar Naruto ketika dirasanya Uchiha bungsu ini masih saja mengikutinya.

"Hn, aku hanya ingin mengajak anikiku pulang, Dobe."

"Anikimu?"

"Wah, ternyata kau sudah pulang Naruto. Sebaiknya kau jangan lakukan hal seperti tadi, kasihan anikimu dia sangat khawatir mendengar kau tidak sampai sekolah," ujar seorang pemuda yang baru saja keluar dari kamar deidara.

"Hey baka aniki, ayo pulang kita harus ketemu dengan rekan bisnis dari Iwa itu," ujar Sasuke sambil menarik sang kakak untuk mengikutinya. Naruto yang melihat itu hanya bisa menghela napas dan merasa aneh dengan Uchiha sulung yang tiba-tiba saja keluar dari kamar sang aniki, namun hal itu bisa ditanyakan nanti, yang terpenting baginya saat ini adalah mendinginkan kepalanya karena masalah pertunangannya dan kekasih yang masih belum ditemukannya.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Setelah makan malam yang dilaluinya bersama sang kakak tanpa kedua orang tua mereka karena kedua orang tuanya pergi mengunjungi keluarga Yamanaka dan setelah terkena omelan dari sang kakak tercinta, akhirnya Naruto dapat beristirahat dengan tenang dikamarnya dan memimikirkan bagaimana cara menemukan sang kekasih dalam waktu satu minggu. Namun ketenangan itu hilang ketika sebuah ketukan menghantam pintunya.

"Masuk."

Cklek

"Permisi Naru-san, ada yang ingin bertemu dengan anda."

"Si-" namun perkataan Naruto terpotong oleh sebuah suara dari seorang wanita cantik.

"Hay, Naru-chan."

"Ah, hay. Ayo masuk," ujar Naruto mempersilahkan wanita itu untuk masuk ke kamarnya.

"Ada apa kemari?"

"Hehe, aku hanya ingin bertemu dengan teman lama, apa tidak boleh?"

"Tentu saja boleh, apa benar tak ada yang lain?" goda Naruto.

"Haha, kau tahu saja Naru-chan. Uhm, sebenarnya aku ingin bertanya, apa hubunganmu dengan Sasuke?"

"Hubunganku? Aku tak punya hubungan apa-apa padanya. Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

"Uhm, kemarin ketika aku ingin bertemu Sasuke aku melihat Sasuke tertawa denganmu dan dia dengan sukarela menggendongmu, padahal Sasuke kan terkenal dingin dan tak peduli pada sekitarnya."

"Jadi?"

"Jadi, maukah kau menjodohkannya denganku Naru-chan," pintanya penuh harap.

"Ta-tapi aku tak yakin, aku saja baru beberapa hari bertemunya."

"Oh ayolah, tolong aku Naru-chan," pintanya lagi sambil menggenggam tangan tan itu. Tak tega melihat sang sahabat bersedih, akhirnya Naruto mengiyakan permintaan wanita itu yang disambut dengan pelukan dan senyuman terkembang diwajah cantik itu.

"Arigatou, Naru-chan," ucapnya sambil memeluk Naruto.

"I-iya sama-sama," ucapnya sambil membalas pelukan itu.

'hhh, tambah lagi deh kerjaanku,' batin Naruto.

**T.B.C**

Huwaaaaa~ gomen ficnya jadi tambah gaje, huhu. Tapi aku harap minna-san suka.

Uhmm, gomen kalau updatenya kelamaan, selain banyak tugas aku juga bingung buat nyusun kata-katanya. Hehe-plak *alasan*

Uhm makasih juga buat semuanya yang sudah meriview, dan buat yang ga log-in, gomen ga bisa dibales satu-satu tapi makasih atas riviewnya.

Tanpa review dari minna-san fic ini mungkin sudah kudelete dari kemarin*hugs reader*

O ya bocoran dikit nih, chap depan bakalan kupertemukan Naruto dengan dirinya

**Adakah yang bersedia meriview?**

**~RnR please~**


	5. pencarian pertama

**Disclaimer:**

**Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair:**

**SasukeXNaruto**

**Genre:**

**Romance/Drama**

**Warning:**

**Shonen-ai, Typo, dll**

**Chapter ****5**

**Pencarian pertama**

Naruto POV

Saat ini aku tengah bersiap untuk pergi ke sekolah. Yap, hari ini aku tengah bersemangat, meskipun setiap hari aku berusaha untuk semangat dan tentunya akan selalu mendapatkan jitakan dari Dei-nii jika aku melakukannya. Setelah kembali merapikan rambut pirangku yang seperti kalian ketahui akan tetap berantakan. Tapi, hey! Aku berusaha untuk terlihat rapi, dan setelah merapikan sedikit seragamku, aku pun beranjak dari depan cermin yang memantulkan bayangan seluruh tubuhku dan melangkahkan kakiku menuju meja makan dimana Dei-nii menungguku.

"Ohayou, nii."

"Ohayou."

"Kaasan dan tousan belum pulang?" tanyaku sambil mendudukkan diriku dihadapan anikiku.

"Sudah, hanya saja kaasan dan tousan sudah pergi lagi, un," ujarnya sabil memasukkan potongan terakhir dari sandwichnya. "Aku tunggu diluar, un. Jangan lama!" lajutnya kemudian meninggalkanku dimeja makan sendiri.

"Iya.''

Setelah menghabiskan dua potong sandwich, aku pun bergegas menyusul anikiku.

Namun yang kudapati bukanlah sosok anikku, melainkan seorang pemuda berambut raven mencuat yang kini tengah duduk didepan terasku.

Normal POV

"Sasuke, sedang apa kau disini?" Tanya Naruto bingung mendapati pemuda bermata onyx itu didepan rumahnya.

"Menjemputmu, Dobe," Sasuke yang mendengar suara suara cempreng Naruto pun langsung berdiri dari duduknya.

"Menjemputku?" Naruto meyakinkan.

"Hn, ayo cepat!" tanpa mendengarkan protes dari pemuda yang setahn lebih muda darinya itu, Sasuke pun menarik tangan tan Naruto spaya mengikutinya.

"Hey, aku belu bilang mau ikut denganmu, Tee. Lagipula aku berangkat bersama Dei-nii, bukan denganmu," tolak Naruto sambil melepas paksa tangannya yang digenggam Sasuke.

"Apa kau lihat Dei-niimu disini, Dobe? Tanya Sasuke sambil melipat tangannya didepan dada.

Mendengar perkataan Sasuke, Naruto pun langsung mengedarkan pandangannya untuk mencari pemuda cantik itu. Namun yang terlihat hanyala sebah halaman besar yang dikelilingi oleh pepohonan dan bunga-bunga hias yang cantik, juga terdapat sebuah air mancur ditengah halaman dan juga terdapat beberapa tukang kebun yang disewa sang nenek untuk merawat tanaman-tanamannya.

"Ah, benar juga. Dimana Dei-nii?"

"Dia sudah pergi dengan kakakku," tanpa membuang waktu lagi, Sasuke pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju mobil hitamnya yang dia parkir didepan rumah mewah Uzumaki itu, "ayo, Dobe. Nanti kita telat," lanjut Sasuke tanpa menoleh kearah pemda berambut pirang yang saat ini tengah memikirkan alas an sang kakak meninggalkannya dan menyerahkannya untuk diantar oleh Uchiha bungsu itu. Merasa tak ada waktu lagi untuk meminta Iruka mengantarkannya, Naruto pun akhirnya mengikuti Sasuke.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

"Teme, sebenarnya apa hubungan kakakmu dengan Dei-nii, kenapa sepertinya kakakmu sangat perhatian pada kakakku?" Tanya Naruto memecah keheningan.

"Pacaran," jawab Sasuke tanpa menoleh kearah pemuda pirang disampingnya.

"Heh~, j-jadi Dei-nii dan kakakmu berpacaran?"

"Hei, Dobe. Jangan berteriak ditelingaku," ujar Sasuke sambil menutup sebelah telinganya yang sangat dekat dengan teriakan Naruto,"…tentu saja, apa perkataanku tidak jelas?" lanjutnya.

"Hhh, kasihan Dei-nii, masa harus berpacaran dengan Uchiha mesum," ujar Naruto sedih.

"Hei, apa maksudmu dengan Uchiha mesum, Dobe?" Tanya Sasuke sambil tetap memfokuskan pandangannya kearah jalan dihadapannya.

"Kau pasti tahu maksudku, Teme."

"Hn."

Berakhirnya percakapan mereka juga mengakhiri perjalanan mereka menuju sekolahnya, karena kini mobil hitam itu tengah melaju untuk mencari tempat parkir yang kini telah banyak mobil yang terparkir. Setelah memparkirkan mobilnya mereka pun turun dari mobil dan mulai berjalan menuju kelas mereka.

Namun saat kaki mereka melangkah untuk memasuki gedung sekolah, tiba-tiba datanglah seorang gadis yang mempunyai warna rambut yang sama dengan pemuda berambut pirang yang kini tengah berjalan berdampingan dengan Uchiha bungsu sang ketua OSIS.

Semangat yang sedari tadi hinggap didiri pemuda berabut pirang itu menghilang seketika kala seorang gadis cantik dengan rambut pirang panjang yang diikat tinggi itu menggelayt manja dilengan kirinya. Tak jauh berbeda dengan Naruto, rasa kesal pun juga dirasakan oleh pemuda berambut raven yang berada disamping Naruto sehingga membuatnya memberikan tatapan tajam kearah gadis itu tang tentu saja tak dihiraukannya, karena kini dia tengah berusaha untuk menarik perhatian pemuda blonde itu.

Sasuke yang jengah dengan kelakuan gadis bermarga Yamanaka tersebut dan juga sikap Naruto yang tidak melakukan apa-apa untuk menjauhkan sang gadis, langsung menarik tangan kanan Naruto dan membawanya berlari meninggalkan Ino yang hamper terjatuh karena tangan yang dignakan untuk menggenggam lengan kiri Naruto terlepas tiba-tiba.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

"Sasuke, lepaskan aku."

"…"

"Teme, lepaskan aku!"

Buuugh

"Ittei~"

"Harusnya kau tak membiarkannya menggelayuti lenganmu, Dobe," diletakkannya kedua tangannya disamping kiri dan kanan kepala Naruto, membuatnya terhimpit oleh tubuh Sasuke dan sebuah tembok.

"Itu bukan urusanmu, Teme," balas Naruto dingin.

"Hn, tapi seharusnya jika memang kau benar-benar ingin membatalkan pertunanganmu, kau harus menjauhi gadis itu," ujar Sasuke tak kalah dingin, kemudian pergi meninggalkan Naruto dikoridor yang menuju kamar mandi itu.

"Heh, kau salah, Teme, yang bisa membantuku untuk membatalkan pertunangan itu cuma dia."

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Sreek

Pemuda berambut pirang itu berjalan lemas menuju tempat duduknya, membuat semua siwa yang melihatnya bertanya-tanya tentang keadaan si blonde, begitu pun dengan Kiba. Kiba yang sedang mengobrol dengan Shino pun menghentikan acaranya dan berjalan mendekati Naruto yang kini tengah meletakkan kepalanya diatas meja.

"Hoi, Nar, ada apa?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa, Kiba."

"Benar?"

"Iya, hehe."

"Kemarin kenapa kau tak masuk? Apa kau sakit?"

"Ah, tidak kok, kemarin aku menemani anikiku dirumah," ujar Naruto berbohong.

Srreeekk

"Ohayou."

Seluruh siswa yang melihat kedatangan guru berambut putih dengan masker yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya dan sebuah buku orange yang selalu dibawanya, langsung kembali duduk ditampatnya masing-masing.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Waktu istirahat telah tiba, saat ini Naruto dan Kiba tengah barada dikantin menikmati makan siang mereka ketika seorang gadis berambut pirang yang telah kita ketahui bernama Yamanaka Ino duduk dibangku kosong disebelah Naruto dan membuat moodnya untuk makan menghilang.

"Naruto, aku sudah tak sabar menunggu hari pertunangan kita," ujar Ino semakin memperburuk mood Naruto. Kiba yang mendengar perihal pertunangan itu langsung menyemburkan makanan yang berada dalam mulutnya.

"Kiba! Dasar tak sopan!" Ino yang duduk berhadapan dengan Kiba pun akhirnya terkena semburannya, dan langsung bergegas untuk membersihkan makanan yang keluar dari mulut pemuda pecinta anjing dihadapannya ditoilet.

"Pfft, hahahaha, makasih ya, Kiba," ujar Naruto, kemudian meninggalkan Kiba yang dipenuhi dengan tanda tanya.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Tak ada suara cempreng gadis berambut pirang yang dua hari ini membuatnya kesal melainkan hanya ada suara desiran angin yang didengarnya, memberikan rasa nyaman tersendiri pada pemuda berambut pirang itu.

Ah, sepertinya bukan dua hari, melainkan sudah setahun lebih gadis Yamanaka itu mengganggunya. Sekarang pemuda berambut pirang itu baru menyesal karena telah menyelamatkan gadis itu dari seseorang yang ingin merampoknya setahun yang lalu, karena setelah Naruto menyelamatkannya, ternyata gadis pirang itu langsung menyukainya dan meminta ayahnya untuk menjodohkannya dengan Naruto. Dan Minato-ayah Naruto- mengiyakan perjodohan itu tanpa meminta pendapat maupun persetujuan Naruto.

'Hhh, kau dimana sekarang? Bagaimana aku harus mencarimu, jika aku saja tak lagi mengenal kota Konoha seperti dulu lagi,' batin Naruto.

Kembali bayang-bayang masa lalunya bersama sang kekasih menyeruak kedalam pikirannya, Membuatnya harus meneria sakit didadanya saat memori tersebut kembali berputar. Tanpa sadar, pemuda bermata sapphire itu pun mulai terbuai oleh alam mimpi.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Mata yang sedari tadi menutup akhirnya membuka kembali, menampilkan birunya langit dimatanya itu.

"Kau sdah bangun, Dobe?"

Mendengar sebutan nama yang sepertinya telah menjadi panggilan tetap untuknya, membuat pemuda berkulit tan itu meolehkan kepalanya kearah datangnya suara.

"Teme, sedang apa kau disini?"

"Tentu saja untuk mengajakmu pulang, Dobe."

"Memangnya sudah waktunya pulang?" dirubahnya posisinya yang sedari tadi berbaring menjadi duduk.

"Hn. Ayo," diberikannya tas berwarna hitam itu kepada pemiliknya.

"Tapi, teme, aku tak mau langsung pulang," Sasuke yang mulanya hendak berdiri kembali mendudukkan dirinya disamping pemuda yang kini tengah menatapnya," aku ingin mencari dia dulu," lanjut Naruto.

"Hn, aku antar."

"Tak perlu, Teme. Biar aku cari sendiri."

"Kau sudah hapal jalan di Konoha."

"Hmm, belum," ujar Naruto lirih.

"Hn, kuantar. Cepat, Dobe!"

"Iya."

**XOXOXOXOXO**

"Apa kau melihatnya, Dobe?"

"Tidak, Teme."

Kembali dijalankannya mobil hitam itu menuju jalan Konoha yang lain. Sudah satu jam mereka menyusuri jalan di kota Konoha, Namun tak ada tanda-tanda dari Naruto telah menemukan orang yang dicarinya.

Setelah berputar-putar menggunakan mobil, mereka pun memutuskan untuk mencarinya dengan berjalan kaki dan mereka memulainya dengan mencari ditaman kota Konoha yang ramai dengan pengunjung.

Setelah mereka mengitari taman itu, mereka pun memutuskan untuk beristirahat melepas penat disalah satu bangku yang tersedia disana.

"Dobe, ini sudah malam. Sebaiknya kita lanjutkan besok saja."

"Tapi, Teme, waktuku hanya seminggu untuk membawanya pada tousan."

"Hn, tapi anikimun sudah meneleponku terus untuk membawamu pulang, Dobe."

"Ta-"

"Besok kau kutemani lagi, Dobe."

"Hmm, baiklah. Ayo pulang, tapi ingat janjimu,Teme. Kau harus menemaniku sampai aku menemukannya."

"Hn."

"Itu artinya apa, Teme?"

"Iya, Dobe."

"Yey, kalau gitu, ayo pulang," ditariknya tangan berkulit putih itu untuk mengajaknya pulang.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Setelah menempuh perjalanan selama dua puluh menit, akhirnya mereka sampai didepan rumah mewah keluarga Uzumaki itu.

Terpesona.

Itulah kata yang dapat mengungkapkan ekspresi Uchiha bungsu itu. Saat melihat wajah polos nan damai dari pemuda pirang yang saat ini tengah tertidur disampingnya. Tanpa sadar, Sasuke pun mulai memperkecil jarak diantara mereka untuk mencium sosok malaikat pirang disampingnya.

Namun hal itu terhenti saat sosok pemuda pirang panjang mengetuk kaca mobilnya dengan ketukan yang bisa dibilang tak halus, dan membuat pemuda berkulit tan itu terbangun.

"Ah, kenapa kau tak membangunkanku, Teme?"

"Kau tidur seperti kerbau, Dobe," membuat pemuda pirang itu menggembungkan pipinya sehingga membuat bibirnya maj beberapa centi dan membuat Sasuke harus menahan dirinya untuk tidak mencium bibir itu.

"Ya sudah. Arigatou, Teme, Jaaaaaa," Naruto pun keluar dari mobil hitam itu yang langsung diseret oleh Deidara untuk masuk kedalam rumah.

"Dasar pengganggu," merasa tak ada keperluan lagi, Sasuke pun kembali menyalakan mobilnya dan pergi menuju rumahnya.

**TBC**

Huwaaa~ akhirnya bisa diupdate juga~

Gomen, kalau kelamaan dan juga maaf chira ga jadi mempertemkan Naruto dengan dia di chap ini, karena menurut Chira kalau dikasih tahu sekarang, nanti kalau dikasih tahu sekarang alurnya jadi kecepetan jadi maaf m(_ _)m

Makasih buat yang sudah baca dan mereview maupun yang hanya baca tanpa meninggalkan jejak(?).

Maaf, kalau sampai chap ini belum ada balasan buat yang anonym, tapi buat chap depan akan chira usahan ada balesa.

Sekali lagi makasih buat yang sudah melangkan waktunya buat membaca dan mereview dan saran yang sudah dikasih, chira akan berusaha mengikuti sarannya.

**Adakah yang bersedia meriview?**

**~RnR please~**


	6. Pencarian kedua

**Disclaimer:**

**Masashi Koshimoto**

**Pair:**

**SasuNaru**

**ItaDei**

**ShikaKiba**

**Genre:**

**Romance/Drama**

**Warning:**

**Sho-ai, Typo, dll**

**Chapter 6**

**Pencarian Kedua**

Seperti biasa, pagi yang cerah selalu mengawali hari-hari Naruto. Setelah kemarin Naruto terlihat pulang dengan keadaan lelah, Deidara pun memutuskan untuk tidak menyerahkan urusan antar-jemput kepada Uchiha bungsu itu, terlebih setelah Deidara melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri bagaimana Uchiha bungsu itu mencoba untuk mencium Naruto saat pemuda pirang itu terlelap.

Ya, tak dapat dipungkiri kalau Deidara sedikit mengetahui rasa suka adik kekasihnya itu terhadap Naruto, namun sebagai satu-satunya kakak yang kini dimiliki Naruto, Deidara tak ingin Naruto kembali hancur jika mengetahui orang yang baru dikenalnya berusaha mencium bibirnya. Ya, meskipun Deidara belum tahu tentang kelakuan Uchiha bungsu dibelakangnya.

"Jadi aku tak boleh pulang bersama Sasuke?" tanya Naruto dan menghentikan makannya.

"Iya, un. Biar aku yang menjemputmu, un."

"Tapi, Sasuke sudah berjanji padaku untuk menemaniku."

"Memangnya kau mau pergi kemana, un?" tanya Deidara sambil memandang adiknya diseberang meja.

"Uhmm..mencari kekasihku?" jawabnya ragu.

"Hhh..aku bisa mengantarmu, un."

"Iya, tapi Dei-nii pasti punya banyak tugas kuliah yang harus diselesaikan. Jadi biar sasuke saja yang mengantarku, ya," Naruto pun memasang _puppy eyes _andalannya.

Ya, Deidara memang memiliki tugas kuliah yang menumpuk dan minta diselesaikan. Tapi, semua tugas itu sama sekali tak berharga dibandingkan dengan adiknya.

"Tak apa, un. Aku bisa menyelesaikannya setelah mengantarmu," ujar Deidara tak mau mengalah.

"Tapi kalau seperti itu Dei-nii bisa kelelahan, jadi biarkan sasuke yang mengantarkanku, ya."

"Tidak, un," Deidara pun mulai berdiri dan berjalan meninggalkan meja makan menuju mobilnya.

"Ayolah Dei-nii, lagi pula Sasuke kan baik," entah kenapa kata itu yang menjadi alasannya untuk mendapat izin sang kakak.

'Baik dari mananya? Dia justru orang termesum yang pernah kutemui(un),' batin mereka kompak.

"Tetap tidak, un," jawab Deidara tanpa menoleh kea rah sang adik yang kini telah menggembungkan pipinya.

'Huh, susah sekali membujuk Dei-nii. Padahal kemarin dia seenaknya saja meninggalkanku dan tidak menjemputku.'

Bukannya naruto tak suka jika ditemani mencari 'dia' oleh Deidara, dia sangat senang karena tak perlu berwaspada akan dicium tiba-tiba seperti saat bersama Sasuke, hanya terkadang kakaknya itu akan overprotective padanya saat diluar rumah dan mencurigai semua orang yang mereka temui sehingga membuat Naruto risih akan kelakuan kakaknya, meskipun tak dapat dipungkiri Naruto sangat senang dengan semua perhatian yang dicurahkan oleh kakaknya itu.

"Hei, ayo cepat, un. Nanti kita telat."

"Iya." Dengan langkah cepat Naruto pun menghampiri kakaknya yang telah masuk kedalam mobil terlebih dahulu.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

"Jadi, sejak kapan?" tanya Naruto memecah keheningan. Deidara yang memang tak mengerti dengan pertanyaan Naruto hanya bisa menaikkan alisnya dengan pandangan tetap terfocus kearah jalan. Mengerti kebingungan sang kakak, Naruto pun melanjutkan, "Sejak kapan Dei-nii berpacaran dengan Itachi-nii tanpa memberitahukanku?"

"Hahaha."

"Kenapa Dei-nii tertawa? Apa pertanyaanku lucu?" tanyanya dengan pipi yang digembungkan dan tangan terlipat didada.

"Haha, tidak kok, haha, tidak lucu, un."

"Ugh, kalau begitu jangan tertawa lagi."

"Iya, iya. Hmm..sejak kapan, ya? Sepertinya sudah setahun yang lalu, un," ingatnya.

"Sudah setahun dan Dei-nii tak memberitahuku?"

"Hehe, gomen. Tapi waktu itu kau sedang sibuk menghadapi ujian di Paris, jadi aku pikir itu tak penting, un."

"Tak penting? Tentu saja penting. Setidaknya aku ingin tahu bagaimana calon kakak iparku nanti," mendengar kata calon kakak ipar dari bibir sang adik membuat Deidara _blushing_ sendiri.

"Eh, mukamu memerah. Kau sakit?" tangan yang hendak memeriksa suhu tubuhnya segera ditepis oleh Deidara.

"Aku tak apa-apa, un. Disini panas sekali," ujarnya salah tingkah.

"Panas? Ac-nya menyala dan berfungsi Dei-nii. Hmm.. kau pasti sedang memikirkan yang tidak-tidak bersama Itachi-nii, ya?" goda Naruto.

"Tidak, un."

"Hihihi, mukamu bertambah merah, Dei-nii."

"Diam, un."

"Kemarin lusa aku melihat Itachi-nii keluar dari kamarmu, kalian habis melakukan apa, hayo.."

"Aku tak melakukan apa-apa dengannya, un. Dia hanya menemaniku tidur, itu saja tak lebih," tukasnya yang membuat Naruto semakin menjahilinya.

"Tuh, kan. Kalian sudah tidur bersama."

"Tidak, un. Dia hanya menemaniku, dan tidak tidur seranjang denganku."

"Wah, wah, bahkan sudah sampai tahap tidur seranjang."

"Diam, un. Itu tak benar," elaknya, membuat mukanya bertambah merah saat membayangkan Itachi yang tidur disampingnya sambil memeluknya erat.

'Ugh, kenapa aku jadi memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak, un," Deidara menggelengkan kepalanya untuk mengusir pemikiran aneh itu dari kepalanya.

"Hayo.. sekarang Dei-nii memikirkan apa?"

"Tidak ada, un."

"Hahaha."

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Setelah mendapat sebuah jitakan kasih sayang dari sang kakak, Naruto pun mulai turun dari mobil karena telah tiba digerbang sekolahnya.

"Ingat ya, un. Aku akan menjemputmu."

"Hhh, iya, iya." Setelah perdebatan yang tak begitu panjang, akhirnya Naruto memutuskan untuk mengikuti kemauan sang kakak. Toh, hal itu tak merugikannya dan kemauan sang kakak. Jadi jangan salahkan aku jika kau sakit karena kelelahan, pikir Naruto.

Setelah kata perpisahan terucap, Naruto mulai melangkahkan kakinya memasuki sekolah yang beberapa hari ini telah menjadi tempatnya menuntut ilmu. Namun hal yang yang tak ingin ditemuinya datang menghampiri.

"Naru-chan~"

Ingin rasanya pemuda berambut pirang ini berlari menjauhi seorang gadis yang semakin mendekat dengannya, namun mengingat sikap Ino yang akan mengadukannya pada tousannya jika Naruto menghindarinya, membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya itu.

Tapi sepertinya Kamisama masih menyayanginya karena tiba-tiba ada seorang pemuda yang langsung membawa Naruto lari dari gadis yang kini tengah menggerutu kesal karena kekasihnya dibawa lari.

"Ugh, selalu saja menggangguku dan Naruto," decaknya kesal.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

"Hosh.. hosh… hoshh.." Kini pemuda berambut pirang itu tengah mengatur napasnya dengan tubuh membungkuk dan kedua tangannya bertumpu dilutut untuk menopang tubuhnya agar tidak jatuh. Sementara pemuda berambut raven itu kini juga terlihat mengatur napasnya yang tak beraturan dengan tubuh yang disenderkan pada sebuah pohon dihalaman belakang gedung sekolah.

"Jadi apa kau tak mau meminta maaf, Teme?" tanya Naruto setelah dirasanya hembusan napasnya mulai teratur.

"Untuk?"

"Ya tentu saja karena kau telah membawaku lari."

"Hn. Harusnya kau berterima kasih padaaku, Dobe. Karena berkatku kau tak usah repot-repot menghadapi gadis itu."

"Ya, ya. Terserah padamu, Teme."

"Hey, kau mau kemana, Dobe?"

"Tentu saja ke kelas, memangnya mau kemana lagi," Naruto pun segera mengakhiri percakapan mereka dan pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih menyenderkan tubuhnya dipohon.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

"Ohayou, Naruto."

"Ohayou, Kiba," sapanya pada seorang pemuda yang memiliki tato segitiga terbalik dikedua pipinya dan telah menjadi temannya selama Naruto bersekolah di KHS ini.

"Aku lihat sepertinya kau akrab sekali dengan Sasuke, apa kalian sudah berteman sejak dulu?"

"Ah, tidak. Aku baru mengenalnya saat tiba di Konoha. Dan itu pertemuan yang sangat tidak menyenangkan," ucapnya lirih saat menucapkan kata terakhir.

"Kau bilang apa, Naru?"

"Ah, tidak. Sebaiknya kita cepat ke kelas sebelum Orochimaru-sensei datang."

"Ah, iya. Kau benar juga. Ayo."

Naruto pun dapat bernapas dengan lega karena berhasil mengalihkan pembicaraannya dengan Kiba.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Selama pelajaran berlangsung tak ada satu pun yang nyangkut dikepalanya. Dengan tangan kiri yang menopang wajahnya dan pandangan yang mengarah keluar jendela, pemuda berambut pirang itu mengacuhkan penjelasan yang diberikan Kakashi didepan kelas.

Pandangannya menerawang jauh ke langit yang membentang luas lewat jendela disampingnya. Dan pandangannya kini mengarah ke halaman sekolah dimana terdapat murid kelas tiga tengah berolah raga yang dipandu oleh seorang guru yang memakai pakaian serba hijau dari atas sampai bawah dengan tatanan rambut bobnya.

Pandanagannya pun tertuju pada seorang pemuda yang selalu mendekatinya selama Naruto berada di Konoha. Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan pemuda berambut raven dan memiliki mata sekelam malam yang selalu berusaha untuk mencuri ciuman darinya. Namun yang kini menjadi perhatiannya adalah pemuda berambut merah disampingnya yang membuat Naruto mengernyitkan dahinya dan berusaha terfokus pada pemuda itu.

'Hhh, bahkan sekarang aku berhalusinasi. Mana mungkin 'dia' berada disamping Sasuke dengan pakaian olah raga KHS dan kini tengah mengikuti gerakan senam yang diinstruksikan Gai-sensei. Tapi, kenapa sepertinya halusinasiku sangat nyata terlihat seperti 'dia' benar-benar disana?'

Bugh

Sebuah penghapus papan tulis yang melayang kearahnya berhasil membawanya kembali kadunia nyata. Dan tentu saja membuat pemuda berkulit tan itu meringis kesakitan, baru saja bibirnya terbuka untuk menyampaikan protes, guru berambut putih itu sudah mendahuluinya.

"Ada apa, Naruto? Kau mau protes?"

"Ti-tidak sensei."

"Bagus kalau begitu. Dan tolong perhatikan pelajaranku, Naruto."

"Ha'i, sensei."

Kakashi pun melanjutkan pelajarannya setelah menyelesaikan keributan kecil itu dan membuat seluruh siswa terfokus lagi akan apa yang mereka pelajari. Namun lain halnya dengan Naruto, bukannya menyimak pelajaran, pemuda berambut pirang itu kembali malamun dengan wajah yang menghadap buku pelajarannya dimeja.

Merasa penasaran dengan penglihatannya yang sempat terganggu tadi, Naruto pun kembali melihat kearah luar jendela dimana pemuda berambut pirang itu melihat seseorang yang dia cari akhir-akhir ini lewat ekor matanya dan harus menelan rasa kecewa karena dia tak menemukannya disana.

'Hhh, jadi itu benar-benar hanya ilusinasiku semata,' batinnya lesu.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Teeet

Bel istirahat telah berbunyi, membuat seluruh siswa senang karena dapat terbebas dari pelajaran sasaat.

"Hhh, akhirnya bisa istirahat juga, mebosankan sekali," keluh pemuda pecinta anjing disamping Naruto.

"Iya, bosaaann~. Hey, ke kanitin saja, bagaimana?" usul Naruto.

"benar juga, ayo!"

Perjalanan mereka terganggu dengan kehadiran seorang pemuda berambut nanas yang saat ini tengah berdiri didepan pintu kelas untuk menghalangi jalan mereka.

"Kiba, mau ke kantin dengan ku?" tanyanya sambil meletakkan tangannya dibelakang kepala.

"Aku ke kantin dengan Naruto, tapi kalau kau mau ikut, silahlkan," Kiba pun berjalan sambil menggandeng tangan Naruto.

"Ck, merepotkan," meskipun merasa terganggu dengan kediran Naruto, pemuda yang berada setingkat diatas Kiba itu pun tetap mengikuti kedua juniornya dari belakang sambil menatap tajam kearah tangan mereka yang saling menggenggam.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Sesampainya di kantin kedua pemuda yang telah akrab itu segera memesan makan siang mereka, sedangkan Shikamaru hanya berjalan dengan malas-malasan.

Setelah mendapatkan pesanan mereka, mereka pun mulai menyantap makanan itu dengan perlahan. Kiba dan Shikamaru pun dibuat terperangah dengan kecepatan makan Naruto yang kini telah memasuki mangkuk ke empat ramen jumbonya sedangkan mereka belum menghabiskan setengah dari makanan mereka.

"Ah, kenyangnya," ujar Naruto puas sambil menepuk perutnya yang sedikit membesar setelah menghabiskan lima mangkuk ramen jumbonya.

"Naru, apa porsimu memang sebanyak itu?"

"Hehe.. tidak juga. Aku hanya sedang lapar sajar," ujarnya sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal dan membuat kedua pemuda dihadapannya _sweatdrop_ mendengarnya.

"Naru-chan, akhirnya aku menemukanmu juga," ujar seorang gadis cantik berambut pirang yang kini memeluk Naruto dari belakang.

"Eh, ada apa, Ino-chan?" tanya Naruto seraya melepaskan pelukan Ino.

"Uhm, nanti pulang sekolah temani aku untuk _fitting_ baju untuk pertunanagan kita, ya," pintanya dengan setengah merajuk.

"Uhuk."

"Naru-chan, kau tak apa?" Ino pun mengelus punggung Naruto untuk meredakan batuk Naruto karena tersedak oleh air yang diminmunya.

"A-aku tidak apa. _Fitting_ baju? Bukankah acaranya masih lama?"

"Masih lama bagaimana, acarannya kan lima hari lagi," ujar Ino yang kini telah mendudukkan dirinya disamping Naruto.

"Eh~ lima hari lagi. Ah, aku tak bisa, aku ada janji sore nanti, aku mau ke kamar mandi." Naruto pun segera pergi meninggalkan mereka tanpa mendapat persetujuan dari mereka dan membuat Ino menggerutu karena mendapat penolakan dari Naruto dan juga kembali ditinggal sebelum berhasil melayangkan protes. Ino yang melihat Naruto pergi pun langsung pergi ke kelasnya dan meninggalkan pasangan ShikaKiba yang terbengong.

"Padahal masih sekolah, tapi mereka sudah mau tunangan."

"Kalau kau mau, kita juga bisa bertunangan seperti mereka," ujar Shikamaru yang langsung membuat Kiba menoleh kearahnya dengan tatapan tajam mengarah padanya.

"_In your dream, Mr. Mendokusei_," Kiba pun pergi meningalkan Shikamaru.

"_Yes, but I will marry you in real life_," ujar Shikamaru sambil memandang punggung Kiba yang mulai menghilang.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Desir angin yang menerpa wajahnya selalu membuat hati Naruto tenang. Rasanya seperi beban-beban yang dirasanya terbawa oleh oleh setiap hembusan angin dan menerbangkannya ketempat yang jauh. Namun kali ini beban itu seakan tak mau pergi dari pikirannya.

"_Masih lama bagaimana, acarannya kan lima hari lagi."_

Perkataan Ino kembali berputar dikepalanya berulang-ulang seperti sebuah kaset rusak yang dipaksa untuk dimainkan. Tidak terasa cairan bening meluncur dari mata sapphirnya yang terpejam. Seketika Naruto kembali membuka matanya saat dirasanya ada sebuah tangan yang menyeka air matany.

"Teme, sejak kapan kau ada disini? Dan bagaimana kau kemari, aku tak mendengar kau membuka pintu dan juga langkah kakimu?" tanyanya pada pemuda yang kini telah duduk disampingnya.

"Hn, Tentu saja kau tak mendengarnya, karena kau sibuk menangis." Naruto pun hanya bisa menaikkan alisnya mendengar perkataan Sasuke.

"Aku menagis? Kau pasti menghayal, Teme."

"Hn. Dasar Dobe, bahkan air matamu yang kini turun pun tak terasa."

Setelah mendengar perkataan Sasuke, Naruto pun reflek memegang pipinya, dan betapa terkejutnya ia saat mendapati pipinya telah basah, bahkan masih ada yang yang jatuh dari matanya. Dengan segera, Naruto menghapus air matanya, namun Sasuke langsung memegang tangan Naruto dan menghapus air mata itu dengan tangannya. Onyx bertemu sapphire. Entah kenapa mata onyx itu selalu bisa menghipnotisnya.

"Jadi, kenapa kau menagis, Dobe?"

"Ti-tidak apa-apa, sepertinya tadi ada debu yang masuk kedalam mataku."

"Hn." Tak mau berdebat dengan Naruto, Sasuke pun mengalah meskipun dia tahu kalau pemuda bermata sapphire itu berbohong. Ada rasa kecewa saat tangan putih itu kembali ditarik dari wajahnya, tapi tetap saja Naruto menampik rasa itu.

'Ugh, kenapa aku ini, kenapa rasanya ingin sekali tangan itu tetap mengelus pipiku. Aargh.. tak boleh berpikiran yang tidak-tidak,' batin Naruto.

"Tak usah melihatku seperti itu jika kau terpesona olehku, Dobe."

"Eh~ siapa yang melihatmu. Aku melihat langit kok," ujarnya sambil mengalihkan wajahnya untuk menyembunyikan semburat merah dipipinya.

"Hn."

"Teme, kenapa kau tahu aku ada diatap, apa kau mengikutiku?"

"Ini memang tempatku, Dobe."

"Oh."

"Hei, dari pada kita membolos disini, lebih baik aku temani kau mencari kekasihmu."

"Eh, bagaiana caranya? Tasku dan tasmu kan masih di kelas."

"Itu bisa diatur."

"Ayo. Eh, tapi Dei-nii bilang aku tak boleh pergi denganmu dan akan ditemani oleh Dei-nii untuk mencarinya."

"Kenapa?"

"Entahlah."

"Ya sudah biarkan saja, ayo," ditariknya tangan tan Naruto untuk mengikutinya dan mengacuhkan protes yang diluncurkannya.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Kini kedua pemuda itu telah berada didalam mobil hitam Sasuke. Setelah berhasil mendapat izin kepada guru-guru yang tengah mengajar dan tentu saja dengan nada sedikit mengancam khas Uchiha, kedua pemuda itu pun mulai melesat meninggalkan area sekolah.

"Kau harus tanggng jawab jika Dei-nii memarahiku, Teme."

"Hn."

"Hn, Hn, Hn, jawab yang benar, Teme."

"Iya, Dobe. Kau cerewet sekali. Lebih baik kau perhatikan jalan apakah orang yang kau cari terlihat."

"Tak perlu kau suruh, Teme."

"Hn."

Mata sapphire Naruto tak pernah terlepas dari jendela untuk mencari sang kekasih dan tentu saja membuat seorang Sasuke cemburu melihatnya. Kalau saja bukan karena pemuda berambut raven itu benar-benar tertarik oleh pemuda disampingnya, dia tak akan mau repot-repot untuk membantunya dan ini merupakan caranya untuk mendekati pemuda _blonde_ itu dan tentunya dia berharap Naruto tidak menemukan orang yang dicarinya, kalau pun pada akhirnya mereka bertemu, Sasuke sudah memiliki segudang cara untuk memisahkan mereka dan membuat Naruto hanya menjadi miliknya.

Setelah jauh menyetir, akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk mencari dengan berjalan kaki.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Seburat orange mulai tampak dilangit Konoha, namun pencarian mereka-tepatnya Naruto-masih belum membuahkan hasil apa pun. Kini pemuda berambut pirang itu tengah duduk disebuah taman-yang tak tahu namanya-untuk melepas penat sambil menunggu Sasuke yang membelikan minum.

Pandangan matanya kini tertuju pada seorang anak kecil yang menangis dipinggir danau. Melihat tak ada orang yang peduli, Naruto pun menghampiri anak kecil berambut hitam panjang dengan baju berwarna pink dan rok selutut.

"Kamu kenapa adik manis?" tanyanya sambil berjongkok dihadapannya dan mengelus rambut panjangnya lembut.

"Topiku-hiks, terbang," ujarnya sambil terisak dan menunjuk topi berwarna pink yang tercebur ke tengah danau.

"Sudah jangan menagis, akan kakak ambilkan untukmu," ujarnya sambil tersenyum, kemudian mulai menceburkan dirinya kedanau.

Sasuke yang baru tiba dari membeli minum merasa terkejut melihat Naruto yang menceburkan dirinya. Tanpa berpikir panjang, Sasuke pun membuang minuman ditangannya dan menceburkan dirinya untuk menyelamatkan Naruto.

Naruto yang tiba-tiba ditarik oleh sasuke untuk dibawa ketepian berusaha berontak karena topi itu belum didapatnya, namun sepertinya Uchiha bungsu salah mengerti karena dia berpikir kalau Naruto berontak karena takut Sasuke melepaskannya.

"Gah, Teme. Kenapa kau malah membawaku ke tepian," ujar Naruto emosi saat dirinya sudah dibawa ke tepian.

"Hei, aku tahu kau frustasi karena belum bisa menemukan kekasihmu, tapi bunuh diri tak akan menyelesaikan masalah, Dobe."

"Pfft, hahahaha..sekarang lihat siapa yang 'Dobe', Teme. Aku bukan mau bunuh diri, tapi aku mau mengambilkan topi itu untuknya," jelas Naruto sambil terus tertawa.

"Hn."

"Hei, Teme. Kau mau kemana?"

"Pulang, Dobe."

"Hei, Teme. Tunggu aku."

"Kakak, apa kakak tak jadi mengambilkan topiku?" tanya gadis itu sambil menahan tangis. Melihat itu Naruto pun kembali menceburkan dirinya ke danau. Setelah menyerahkan topi itu, Naruto pun langsung berjalan ketempat diana Sasuke memparkirkan mobilnya. Melihat Naruto yang basah kuyub, Sasuke langsung melemparkan handuk kearahnya dan langsung menjalankan mobilnya untuk mengantar Naruto pulang.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Seperti kemarin, Deidara sudah menunggu kepulangan Naruto didepan rumahnya, namun kali ini Deidara tidak sendiri karena ada sang kekasih disampingnya.

Raut wajah Deidara berubah menjadi kesal saat dilihatnya mobil Uchiha bungsu itu mulai mendekat dan berhenti dihadapannya. Tapi wajahnya berubah menjadi kawatir saat melihat sang adik yang mulai turun dan mendekatinya dengan seragam sekolah yang basah. Dan wajahnya kembali kesal saat melihat Uchiha bungsu itu juga turun dari mobilnya.

"Sudah kubilang, un. Jangan pergi bersamanya, biar aku yang mengantarmu. Dasar Uchiha tak bertanggung jawab, un. Ayo masuk," ditariknya tangan sang adik, gerakannya terhenti ketika dilihatnya Uchiha bersaudara itu mengikutinya.

"Kalian berdua mau apa, un? Tak usah ikit-ikut, kalian pulang saja, un," ditutupnya gerbang rumahnya dengan kasar dan meninggalkan kedua Uchiha itu yang kini saling berpandangan.

"Ayo pulang, otouto."

"Mana mobilmu, baka aniki?" tanya Sasuke saat melihat sang kakak yang ikut masuk kedalam mobilnya.

"Mobilku ada didalam dan aku tak mau ambil resiko mendapat amukan dari Deidara."

"Hn," mobilnya pun kembali melaju dijalan Konoha.

**TBC**

Huwaa~~ akhirnya setelah ngetik berjam-jam sambil facebook-an, nonton dan yang terpenting berguling-guling dikasur*reader: ga' penting**pundung*akhirnya chap ini selesai juga, yeeey#plak

Ya sudah, special thanks untuk semua yang udah baca dan mereview fic chira dari yang chap 1 sampai chap ini..arigatou *hugs*

Balasan review chap kemarin:

**Uzumaki Andin**

Hai A-chan^^

Makasih sudah mereview, ni sudah diupdate

**Sabishii no kitsune**

Eh~ kau berdebat dengan siapa? *merinding*

Mau dibawa kemana cerita ini..*armada mode on*#plak

Iya, ga akan lambat-lambat kok, kalau boleh jujur chira juga ga suka yg lambat'' makanya fic chira rata-rata alurnya cepet, hehe..jd untuk melambatkannya sulit buat chira..

Makasih sudah mereview

**Ukkychan**

DIAnya siapa menurutmu? *so' misterius*

Udah aku kasih ciri'' kan *nunjuk'' fic* silahkan ditebak..*Bugh*

Makasih sudah mereview

**Azura Pink Ruezi males login**

Nyeh~ pink-chan kalau bingung pegangan, nanti jatuh loh LoL

Nyari siapa? Sudah aku kasih ciri'' kan, silahkan ditebak..hehe

Alurnya masih kecepetan, ya.. padahal udah ku coba buat lambat tapi sepertinya tak berhasil..

Makasih sudah merivew

**Muthiamomogi**

Muthiaaa~~` iya tak apa, memang jadi silent reader itu mengasyikan, aku juga sering melakukannya..hihihi#plak

Wah, kamu pengen banget itu Gaara, ya? Boleh juga, tapi kita lihat saja nanti..hohoho

Silahkan ditendang*nyerahin Ino**dijemur Ino FC*

Makasih sudah merivew

**Kiryuu arcafia kurozuki**

Udah ga' penasaran, kan? Udah aku kasih aku ciri'' loh, siapa yang dicari Naru..

Wah, gomen aku ga' bisa update kilat.

Makasih sudah mereview, ni sudah diupdate

**mekomeaow**

Chira: aku tak akan membiarkan Sasuke mencium Naruto benarkan Dei-un?

Deidara: itu benar, un

Chira&Deidara: *evil smirk*

Makasih sudah mereview dan di fave*hugs*, ini sudah diupdate

**KyouyaxCloud**

Itu sudah aku kasih ciri''nya*nunjuk'' fic*

Makasih sudah mereview, ini sudah diupdate

**Ai**

Makasih sudah merivew, ini sudah dilanjutkan

Sekali lagi makasih buat yang sudah membaca dan mereview. Maaf balesan reviewnya dari chap kemaren. Pokoknya makasih sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk fic chira.

**Adakah yang bersedia mereiew?**

**~RnR please~**


	7. Pencarian terakhir

**Disclaimer:**

**Masashi Koshimoto**

**Pair:**

**SasuNaru**

**ItaDei**

**ShikaKiba**

**Genre:**

**Romance/Drama**

**Warning:**

**Sho-ai, Typo, dll**

**Chapter 7**

**Pencarian Terakhir**

Ah, pegal sekali rasanya tubuhku ini. Setelah sepulang sekolah mencari 'dia', kini aku harus menemani Ino makan malam. Kalau saja _tousan_ tak memaksa dan mengancam akan memajukan lagi hari pertunanganku dengannya, aku pasti tak akan mau menemaninya.

Ugh… bosan~ senangnya Dei-nii, pasti dia sedang bermesraan dengan dengan Ita-nii.

Bagaimana, ya, cara agar Ino menjauhiku? Aaargh, kenapa aku harus _lost contact_ dengannya.

Nyeh, kenapa sekarang aku jadi marah-marah sendiri. Tenang Naruto, tenang. Kau pasti bisa melewati ini.

"Naru, lampunya sudah hijau."

"Ah, iya."

"Kau melamun, ada apa?" tanya seorang gadis cantik berambut pirang panjang tergerai dengan gaun berwarna hitam disampingku.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa, Ino-chan, aku hanya sedikit lelah," jawabku tanpa menoleh sedikit pun kearahnya dan tetap _focus_ kearah jalan.

"Oh, baiklah jika kau tak apa-apa."

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Setelah tiga puluh menit kami pun tiba direstaurant Jepang ini. Namun sayang, _restaurant_ yang kami tuju ternyata sedang tutup.

"Sekarang bagaimana? Sebaiknya kita pulang saja," usulku kepada seorang gadis yang kini terlihat kecewa ketika mendapati _restaurant_ yang kami tuju sedang tutup.

"Eh, masa kita pulang, Naru-chan. Aku kan ingin makan malam denganmu. Kita cari saja _restaurant_ yang lain?"

"Tapi aku tak tahu harus kemana, kau tahu sendiri aku baru beberapa hari di Konoha, sekolah pun aku masih diantar oleh Dei-nii."

"Biar aku tunjukkan jalannya. Ayo."

"Baiklah."

Aku pun mengikuti kemauannya untuk kembali mencari _restaurant_ lain.

Namun memang sepertinya _Kami-sama_ masih menyayangiku, karena dari tiga _restaurant_ yang kami datangi, dua diantaranya sudah penuh dan satu sedang dalam perbaikan. Berhubung waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 20.30, aku pun memutuskan untuk pulang.

Ino yang tidak terima dengan keputusanku terus saja berusaha membujukku untuk kembali mencari _restaurant_ lain untuk kami makan. Namun karena aku memang tak ingin makan bersamanya terus saja menolak dengan berbagai alasan yang bisa aku dapatkan. Tapi tiba-tiba aku pun berubah pikiran saat tak sengaja melawati sebuah kedai ramen.

"Baiklah, jika kau masih mau makan, ayo," ujarku sambil memarkirkan mobilku disisi jalan dan turun mendahuluinya.

"Eh, Naruto, tunggu dulu."

Setelah memesan dua mangkuk ramen, aku pun kembali mendekati Ino yang saat ini telah duduk disalah satu kursi didekat jendela.

"Apa kau yakin, kita mau makan disini, Naru?" tanyanya tak percaya.

"Ya, tentu saja. Aku sudah memesankan untuk dirimu juga."

Percakapan kami terhenti ketika seorang pelayan wanita mengantarkan pesanan mereka.

"Selamat makan," ujarku bersemangat.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Ino yang melihat bermangku-mangkuk ramen berukuran besar diatas meja, hanya bisa terpaku melihatnya. Bagaimana bisa tubuh sekecil Naruto mampu menghabiskan bermangkuk-mangkuk ramen berukuran jumbo. Ya, kira-kira seperti itulah pertanyaan yang kini berputar dikepalanya.

"Ah, kenyangnya," ujar Naruto puas sambil menepuk-nepuk perutnya yang kini sedikit membesar.

"Ino-chan, kenapa kau diam saja? Kalau sudah dingin, ramennya jadi tak enak loh," ujar Naruto sambil memberikan cengiran rubahnya.

"Ah, aku sudah kenyang, bisa kita pulang sekarang?"

"Eh, tapi kan ramenmu belum habis, tapi kalau kau memang sudah mau pulang, baiklah."

Tak ada kata yang terucap selama perjalanan pulang mereka. Naruto sibuk dengan pikirannya, begitu pun dengan Ino dan membuat kecanggungan tercipta diantara mereka.

"Uhm… makasih, Naruto, kau sudah mau menemaniku makan hari ini," ujar Ino memecah keheningan yang telah tercipta saat mereka telah tiba disebuah rumah besar keluarga Yamanaka.

"Hehehe… iya, sama-sama. Maafkan aku, pasti kau kecewa karena tak dapat makan malam direstaurant yang kau inginkan."

"Iya, tak apa-apa, kok. Kalau begitu sampai ketemu besok." Dikecupnya pipi kiri yang memiliki tiga garis halus dipipinya itu sebelum keluar dari mobilnya.

Naruto yang shock dengan perlakuan Ino yang tiba-tiba itu hanya bisa memegang pipi kirinya sambil melihat Ino memasuki rumahnya. Setelah Ino tak terlihat lagi dan dia telah kembali sadar dari shocknya, Naruto pun kembali melajukan mobilnya untuk pulang.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Pagi telah menjelang dan matahari mulai muncul diufuk Timur. Pagi yang seharusnya damai harus terusik oleh seorang Deidara yang kini tengah berusaha membangunkan adiknya.

"Naru, bangun, un. Sudah pagi, kau bisa telat ke sekolah."

"Engh… ramennnhh, jangan perghiihh," diemutnya jari sang kakak yang digunakan untuk membangunkankannya.

"Gyaa~ lepaskan jariku, un," ujar Deidara sambil berusaha menjauhkan jarinya dari mulut sang adik dengan mendorong kepalanya dengan tangan kirinya yang bebas.

Krek

"Nyemm… nyemm.."

"Aww.. hei, jangan digigit, un! Naru, ayo cepat bangun! Lepaskan jariku, un!"

"Engh.. nyemm.. nyemm.."

Krek… krek..

"Gyaa~ sakit, un. Naru, jangan ditelan jariku, un." Kini Deidara telah menduduki perut Naruto dan kembali berusaha melepaskan jarinya dari mulut sang adik yang kini mencoba untuk menelan jari sang kakak. Namun seberapa pun keras Deidara mendorong kepala sang adik, jarinya tetap tak bergerak keluar dari mulut pemuda pirang itu.

'Ah, aku puny ide, semoga saja berhasil, un,' batin Deidara.

"Naru! Ramenmu dibuang Sasuke, un!" teriak Deidara tepat ditelinga kanan sang adik. Naruto yang mendengar ramennya dibuang, langsung bangun dari tidurnya dengan mata yang masih tertutup dan membuat Deidara jatuh dari tempat tidur akibat gerakan yang tiba-tiba itu. Mendengar suara sesuatu terjatuh yang keras, Naruto yang mulanya masih mengigau tak jelas yang isinya memaki-maki Sasuke, langsung membuka matanya dan terkejut mendapati anikinya tiduran dilantai kamarnya.

"Dei-nii, kenapa tiduran dilantai?" tanya Naruto polos sambil melihat sang kakak dari atas tempat tidur.

"Tak tahu, aku benci padamu, un," ujar Deidara sambil bangun dari jatuhnya dan mengusap kepala serta punggungnya yang sakit akibat terjatuh.

"Ugh, jariku~ kau jahat sekali padaku, un," keluh Deidara sambil melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan kamar bernuansa orange itu.

"Cepat mandi, un. Kalau kau tak turun dalam lima menit, kau kutinggal," teriak Deidara dari luar kamar.

"Eh, Dei-nii kenapa marah-marah seperti itu padaku, dasar aneh," gumam Naruto seraya menggelengkan kepalanya.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Ckiiiitt

Mobil sport hitam itu berhenti tepat disalah satu tempat parkir yang kosong. Berhentinya mobil secara tiba-tiba setelah melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi membuat pemuda berambut pirang yang ada didalamnya terpaku dengan pandangan tak berkedip kearah depan dan tangannya yang menggenggam erat sabuk pengamannya, tangannya terlihat memerah karena menggenggam terlalu erat serta keringat dingin yang turun dari pelipisnya.

"Kita sudah sampai, Dobe. Ayo cepat, bel sudah berbunyi."

Setelah mengambil napas dalam-dalam dan menenangkan jantungnya yang berdegub tak karuan, Naruto pun mulai keluar dari mobil. Namun sepertinya rasa _shock i_tu belum sepenuhnya menghilang, terlihat dari kakinya yang kini bergemetar.

"Butuh bantuan?"

"Tak perlu, aku bisa jalan sendiri," tolak Naruto. Namun sepertinya kakinya berkata lain, belum jauh berjalan, kaki itu sudah tak kuat untuk berdiri dan membuatnya terjatuh.

"Ya sudah, kalau kau memang tak butuh bantuanku, aku kelas dulu. Jaa."

"Gah, Teme, tunggu dulu." Sasuke menyeringai, kemudian berbalik menghadap Naruto yang terjatuh tengkurap dengan kedua tangannya yang menopang tubuhnya serta kepala yang mendongak untuk melihat kearah pemuda berambut raven yang kini melipat tangannya didepan dada dan menaikkan sebelah alisnya menunggu apa yang akan keluar dari mulut pemuda berkulit tan itu.

"Bantu aku," ujarnya lirih seraya menundukkan kepalanya untuk menyembunyikan rasa malunya.

"Kau berkata sesuatu, Dobe? Aku tak mendengarmu," ujar Sasuke sambil menaruh tangan kanannya ditelinga kanannya untuk memperjelas pendengarannya.

"Aku bilang, bantu aku, Teme," ujarnya dengan menaikkan sedikit suaranya dan tetap menundukkan kepalanya yang kini telah bertambah merah karena harus mengulangi kata-katanya.

"Kau bilang apa, Dobe? Aku masih tak mendengarnya," goda Sasuke sambil mendekatkan telinganya sedikit kearah depan.

"Hei, aku bertanya padamu, Dobe. Baiklah, kalau baik-baik saja, ak-"

"Gah, tolong bantu aku berjalan sampai ke kelasku, Teme," kali ini teriakan keluar dari mulutnya dan langsung mendongakkan kepalanya sehingga kini terlihatlah wajahnya yang merona.

"Jangan suruh aku untuk mengulanginya lagi, Teme."

"Hn."

Sasuke yang sudah puas mengerjai Naruto, mulai jongkok dihadapannya.

"Naik,"

"Tak perlu pakai gendong segala, Teme. Kau cukup memapahku sampai ke kekelas."

"Ya, sudah, kalau kau tak mau."

"Baiklah, kau menang, Teme."

"Dasar lemah, baru seperti itu saja kau sudah gemetaran."

"Enak saja, kau bilang aku lemah. Aku hanya tak terbiasa seperti itu, dasar Teme jelek," bantah Naruto sambil menggembungkan pipinya dan membuat bibirnya maju beberapa centi.

"Hn."

'Aaargh… kalau saja Dei-nii tak terhasut oleh ajakan Ita-nii untuk berangkat bersamanya dan meninggalkanku, aku pasti tak akan seperti ini,' batin Naruto kesal.

XOXOXOXOXO

"Te-Teme, sepertinya Kakashi-sensei sudah datang, bagaimana ini?" bisik Naruto.

Kini mereka tengah berada tepat didepan kelas Naruto dan langkah Sasuke terhenti ketika terdengar suara khas Kakashi sensei yang tengah mengajar.

"Teme, kau yakin mau masuk?" bisik Naruto saat dilihatnya tangan putih itu tengah bersiap untuk mengetuk pintu.

"Hn."

"Ta-"

"Sudah tenang saja, Dobe."

Tok Tok Tok

Srek

"Permisi Kakashi-sensei, saya mengantarkan Naruto."

Kakashi yang acara mengajarnya terganggu hanya bisa mengernyitkan dahinya saat seorang muridnya datang diantar ke kelas dengan digendong.

"Tadi dia terjatuh," ucap Sasuke seakan mengetahui apa yang ada dipikiran sang guru.

"Baiklah, silahkan kau duduk ditempatmu, Uzumaki-kun."

"Ha'I sensei."

"Dimana tempat dudukmu?"

"Teme, sudah turunkan aku, aku sudah bisa berjalan sendiri," bisik Naruto kepada Sasuke yang tentu saja tak digubris oleh yang bersangkutan.

"Disamping Inuzuka itu, ya. Baiklah."

"Teme, sudah, turunkan aku." Kali ini Naruto benar-benar tak enak dengan tatapan tajam murid-murid wanita yang ditujukan kepadanya dan bisik-bisik beberapa murid yang lain yang mengganggu telinganya.

Setelah merunkan Naruto dikursinya, Sasuke pun kembali ke kelasnya setelah sebelunya mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Kakashi-sensei.

"Baiklah, kita lanjutkan pelajaran kita,' ujar Kakashi untuk kembali menarik perhatian muridnya.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

"Jadi, ada hubungan apa kau dengan Sasuke-senpai?" tanya Kiba antusias ketika bel istirahat berbunyi.

"Teman?"

"Teman? Sepertinya kau tak yakin, Naru. Ah, jangan-jangan kau kekasih Sasuke-senpai, ya. Wah, kau kan sudah punya tunangan," selidik Kiba.

"Benar. Aku hanya berteman saja dengannya. Ah, aku ada urusan sebentar. Jaa.. Kiba."

"Hei, Naru! Ceh, kenapa aku selalu jadi korban yang ditinggalkan olehnya," keluh Kiba.

"Lebih baik kau bersamaku saja, Kiba-koi," ujar seseorang tepat ditelinganya dan sukses membuat Kiba merinding karena merasakan hangatnya napas orang tersebut ditelinganya.

"Huwa… dasar Shika bodoh! Kau membuatku kaget!"

"Ck, mendokusei. Ayo, kita ke kantin," ujar Shikamaru sambil menarik tangan Kiba.

XOXOXOXOXO

Aaargh… menyebalkan sekali hari ini. Pagi-pagi sudah mendapat semprot dari Dei-nii gara-gara aku yang mengigau dan menggigit jarinya serta membuatnya jatuh dari tempat tidur. Kemudian aku harus berangkat dengan Sasuke karena Dei-nii lebih memilih untuk berangkat bersama Ita-nii dibandingkan denganku. Untung saja, jantungku tak copot saat si Teme itu mengendarai mobilnya dengan sangat kencang dan aku harus mempermalukan diriku untuk meminta bantuannya agar mau membantuku ke kelas. Dan sekarang, aku jadi gossip bulan-bulanan para siswa-siswi karena kedatanganku yang digendong oleh Sasuke. Hhh… entah apa lagi yang akan menimpaku.

Dan kini, aku yakin otakku sedang error. Oh, ayolah, jangan buatku berharap banyak jika 'dia' ada didepan sana tengah berjalan bersama Neji-senpai dan berjalan menaiki tangga kelantai tiga.

Plak

'Ittei~ ternyata aku tak sedang bermimpi. Jangan-jangan-' perasaan senang, sedih, terkejut, semua bercampur menjadi satu. Oke, jangan sampai kehilangan lagi, aku harus mengejarnya.

"Naru-chan, ternyata kau ada disini. Ayo, kita makan siang sama-sama, aku membawakan _onigiri _untukmu."

"Ah, Ino-chan, maaf aku tak bisa sekarang."

Aku pun segera berlari kearah dimana dia berada dan meninggalkan Ino dalam kebingungannya.

'Sial, harusnya kemarin aku mempercayai penglihatanku.'

XOXOXOXOXO

"Hosh… hosh… seluruh ruangan dilantai tiga ini sudah kuperiksa, tapi kenapa tak ketemu juga. Hosh.. apa dia benar-benar bukan halusinasiku saja?" gumam Naruto sambil menyenderkan badannya diinding dan mengatur napasnya yang tak beraturan.

"Hhh… ah, ruang OSIS. Ya, aku belum mencarinya disana."

Dengan semangat, kembali dilangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang OSIS itu.

Brak

Semua orang didalam ruang OSIS itu terkejut dengan terbukanya pintu dengan sangat kasar dan membuat mereka seketika memberikan tatapan tajam pada seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang kini berdiri terpaku didepan pintu.

**TBC**

Hai..minna.. chira kembali mengupdate \(0 0)/

Eh~ gomen kalau updatenya kelamaan. Mood ngetik chira lagi buruk sih.. hehe

Dan maaf lagi karena chap ini pendek, idenya lagi ga keluar dan yang keluar mala hide gaje ini. Chira hanya bisa berharap kalian menyukainya :D

**Kiryuu**

Benarkah, kau sudah tahu siapa dia?

Hmm.. ok..ok..

Eh.. satu typo? Aku pikie typoku banyak

Makasih sudah mereview, ini sudah update

**Uzumaki Andin**

Hai..Kia-chan*aku panggil Kia boleh, kan? Boleh, pasti* #dilempar ke jepang gegara seenaknya manggil nama orang.

Hihihi.. aku memang enyukai yang misterius-misterius

Aku kasih clue, pacarnya yang berambut merah XD

Makasih sudah mereview, ini sudah diupdate

**Adakah yang bersedia mereview?**

**~RnR please~**


	8. I found him finally

Brak

Semua orang di dalam ruang OSIS itu terkejut dengan terbukanya pintu dengan sangat kasar dan membuat mereka seketika memberikan tatapan tajam pada seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang kini berdiri terpaku didepan pintu.

**Disclaimer:**

**Masashi Koshimoto**

**Pair:**

**SasuNaru**, **ItaDei**, **ShikaKiba**

**Genre:**

**Romance/Drama**

**Warning:**

**Sho-ai, Typo, dll**

Mata sapphire miliknya terpaku pada sosok pemuda berambut merah yang kini tengah menatapnya datar dari tempatnya berdiri.

Tak hanya pemuda berambut merah itu yang menatap sosok pemuda berambut pirang dengan peluh yang membuat rambut jabriknya turun, melainkan semua orang yang berada dalam ruang OSIS tersebut tak terkecuali sang ketua OSIS.

Dengan tatapan tetap tertuju pada pemuda berambut merah yang sangat dirindukannya itu, pemuda yang memiliki tiga garis halus dimasing-masing pipinya itu mulai berjalan perlahan memasuki ruang OSIS dengan perasaan campur aduk antara senang, kaget dan rindu.

Sebuah cairan bening mulai mengganggu penglihatannya. Sesaat, Naruto menghentikan langkahnya sebelum memeluk tubuh pemuda dihadapannya. Dihiraukannya berpasang-pasang mata yang menatapnya kaget termasuk tubuh yang kini menegang dalam pelukannya. Yang terpenting baginya saat ini adalah memeluk erat sang kekasih seakan ia akan kehilangannya jika ia melonggarkan pelukannya. Tak terasa cairan bening yang sedari ditahannya mulai menetes dipipinya dan membasahi pundak pemuda dalam pelukannya.

Orang-orang dalam ruang OSIS kembali dikejutkan dengan gerakan pemuda berambut merah itu dengan membalas pelukan yang didapatnya tak kalah erat. Sangat erat. Seakan hal itu dapat menghilangkan rasa yang selama ini dipendamnya.

"Sudah, jangan menangis lagi," bisiknya pada pemuda berambut pirang. Bukannya berhenti menangis, Naruto malah semakin mempererat pelukannya dengan air mata yang tak kunjung berhenti.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Setelah pertemuan yang mengharubiru di ruang OSIS, Naruto dan pemuda berambut merah yang diketahui bernama Gaara itu pergi meninggalkan tempat itu setelah secara tidak langsung diusir oleh sang ketua OSIS dengan tatapan sinis. Dan di sinilah mereka sekarang, berada di atap sekolah. Sudah lima belas menit berlalu dan mereka hanya diam tanpa kata dan sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing

'Ugh, kenapa jadi canggung seperti ini. Waktuku tinggal empat hari lagi untuk membatalkan pertunanganku. Tapi jika aku memberitahukannya sekarang, apa tak terlalu cepat mengingat kami baru bertemu hari ini? Dan yang terpenting, apa dia mengingat kalau aku itu kekasihnya, atau hanya aku yang beranggapan seperti itu. Apa dia tak akan merasa aneh dan menjauhiku jika aku memintanya untuk bertemu kaasan dan tousan sebagai kekasihku? Aaarrgh.. apa yang aku pikirkan, aku sudah lama mencarinya. Jadi, tak boleh ada keraguan, Secepatnya aku harus memberitahukannya agar aku bisa terbebas dari Ino. Ya, apa pun hasilnya aku akan memberitahukannya,' batin Naruto.

"Kau mau cerita kenapa kau pergi tanpa pamit padaku, Naru?" Tanya pemuda berambut merah dengan tattoo _ai_ di dahinya pada seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang tengah berbaring disampingnya dan membuka matanya perlahan yang sedari tertutup.

"Kau mau aku memulai dari mana?" Tanya Naruto seraya memandang langit biru dihadapannya.

"Mungkin setelah aku memintamu untuik menjadi kekasihku dan kita saling berjanji untuk tak meninggalkan satu sama lain," ucapnya sambil menutup matanya.

Deg

Mata biru Naruto seketika memandang sosok pemuda yang tengah memejamkan matanya. Rasanya dia sungguh tak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan pemuda Sabaku itu.

"Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu, Naru?" Tanya Gaara ketika dia melihat Naruto yang diam saja sambil memandanginya. "Kau tak berpikir kalau aku melupakanmu kan?" Tanyanya lagi.

Naruto yang ditanya seperti itu langsung gugup dibuatnya. Kenapa orang-orang selalu bisa dengan mudah menebak pikiranku, batin Naruto.

"Eh, te-tentu saja tidak."

"Tak usah berbohong karena kau tak pandai melakukannya, Naru."

"Hehe.. ketahuan ya," ujarnya dengan cengiran yang terpasang diwajahnya. "Sejujurnya, aku memang mengira kau melupakanku, Gaara. Tapi aku senang, ternyata kau tak melupakanku dan kau pun masih ingat kalau aku itu kekasihmu meskipun waktu kau memintaku untuk menjadi kekasihmu kita masih terbilang sangat kecil," ujar Naruto sambil tersenyum manis kearah pemuda yang selalu dipikirkannya itu. Gaara pun tak bisa menahan tangannya untuk tak mengacak-acak rambut Naruto seperti yang selalu dilakukannya saat mereka masih kecil saat mendengar pernyataan dan senyum Naruto. "Mana mungkin aku melupakanmu," ucap Gaara yang membuat senyum Naruto semakin lebar. "Sekarang ceritakan padaku," perintahnya.

Mata Naruto kembali terpejam untuk mengingat semua hal yang tak ingin diingatnya. Satu per satu kejadian yang dialaminya mulai bermain-main dikepalanya. Memang Gaara hanya memintanya untuk bercerita sejak dia pergi tanpa pamit, bukan dari bagaimana Naruto menjalani hari-harinya sebelum bertemu pemuda yang membuatnya nyaman itu. Tapi entah kenapa beyangan itu memaksa untuk masuk dan kembali bermain-main di kepalanya dan membuat perasaan sesak masuk ke dadanya.

"Jika kau tak siap menceritakannya sekarang, mungkin nanti saja setelah kau siap," ucapan lembut dan tangan Gaara yang kembali mengelus kepalanya membuat Naruto kembali membuka matanya dengan senyum yang terukir dibibirnya seolah berkata 'aku baik-baik saja'. Setelah mengambil napas panjang, Naruto pun mulai bercerita.

_Flashback_

Bocah berambut pirang dengan luka baru dilututnya dan baju yang kotor oleh tanah yang menempel pada baju kuningnya mulai memasuki kamarnya yang bernuansa orange itu. Gurat bingung tampak jelas diwajah tannya yang kotor dengan tanah yang menempel diwajahnya ketika mendapati kamarnya telah kosong dari barang-barang miliknya. Dengan perasaan takut, bocah kecil itu mulai berlari menuju kamar orang tuanya diujung lantai dua. Pandangannya mulai terganggu oleh cairan bening yang mulai menggenangi matanya saat dilihatnya kamar orang tuanya pun telah kosong. Naruto kembali berlari meninggalkan kamar itu dan menuju kamar sang kakak. Dengan tangan yang sedikit gemetar dan butir air mata yang mulai menetes dipipinya, Naruto memberanikan diri untuk membuka pintu itu.

Cklek

Naruto pun segera berlari dan menubruk pemuda berambut pirang panjang yang kini tengah memasukkan pakaiannya kedalam sebuah koper besar. Mengetahui sang adik yang memeluknya erat sambil menangis, Deidara pun membalikkan badannya untuk membalas pelukan sang adik dan menghentikan tangisnya. Betapa hatinya sakit saat dilihatnya luka-luka baru menghiasi tubuh adiknya. Dipeluknya sangat erat tubuh sang adik berharap kehadirannya dapat membuat sang adik lebih nyaman.

.

.

"Ugh, kenapa kau tak mau memberitahuku siapa yang telah membuatmu luka-luka seperti ini, Naruto? Padahalkan aku bisa menghajar mereka semua, un," gerutu Deidara seraya mengobati luka dilutut dan tangan Naruto.

"Tak ada yang menyakitiku, nii. Aku hanya terjatuh," jawab Naruto sambil sesekali meringis kesakitan saat kapas yang telah dibaluri oleh obat itu menyentuh lukanya. Deidara hanya diam mendengar penuturan sang adik. Bukannya Deidara tak tahu Naruto berbohong padanya, dia tahu. Sangat tahu. Tapi Deidara tak mau memaksanya untuk memberitahunya siapa yang berani melukainya seperti sebelumnya yang berujung dengan air mata yang mengalir dari mata birunya.

Ya, semenjak keluarga mereka pindah, Naruto tak punya teman bahkan terkesan dijauhkan. Memang dari awal mungkin salah Naruto karena memberikan kesan buruk dimata anak-anak dan ibu-ibu disekitar rumahnya dengan mendorong salah satu anak hingga ia terjatuh dan terluka. Tapi itu semua bukan sepenuhnya salah Naruto, kalau saja dia tak menjahili Naruto dengan merusak boneka rubah berekor sembilan kesayangannya, dia tak mungkin berbuat kasar seperti itu. Dan keadaan bertambah buruk ketika ada seorang bocah laki-laki yang hampir tenggelam karena menolong Naruto untuk mengambil bolanya yang jatuh ke sungai. Karena hal itu Naruto dijauhkan oleh teman-temannya apalagi setelah kecelakaan yang menimpa sang kakak.

"Dei-nii, _kaasan_ dan _tousan_ ke mana? Apa mereka benci pada Naru dan mau meninggalkanku?" pertanyaan Naruto membuat Deidara tersadar dari lamunannya. Dipeluknya sang adik yang akan kembali menangis sambil mengusap punggungnya.

"Tentu saja tidak. Kaasan dan tousan sedang mempersipakan segala sesuatu untuk kepindahan kita ke Paris."

"Eh, pindah?"

"Iya, Naru. Kita akan pindah ke Paris."

"Kenapa?"

"Supaya Naru tidak dijahili lagi," terang Deidara sambil tersenyum.

"Tapi Naru tidak mau pergi!"

"Naru!"

Kaki kecil itu berlari sekuat tenaga keluar rumah. Hanya satu tempat yang menjadi tujuannya kini. Taman.

Setelah berlari selama sepuluh menit dan sesekali terjatuh, akhirnya Naruto tiba di taman yang dituju. Dengan napas yang terengah-engah, Naruto mendudukkan diri dibawah sebuah pohon besar di taman itu sambil menekuk lututnya dan menangis, berharap bocah kecil berambut merah dengan tattoo _ai_ didahinya datang untuk menenangkannya.

.

.

Setelah menemukan Naruto tertidur dibawah pohon, Deidara langsung membawa sang adik pulang ke rumah. Tanpa menunggu waktu lagi, keluarga Uzumaki itu pergi menuju bandara setelah Deidara sampai di rumah untuk menuju ke Paris saat itu juga.

Perlahan-lahan kelopak mata itu mulai membuka dan menampilkan birunya langit dalam mata itu. Dengan kesadaran yang belum sepenuhnya terkumpul, Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya untuk mengenali tempatnya berada. Sebuah kamar bercat putih dengan barang-barang yang masih berada dalam kardus-kardus besar dalam kamar itu. Dia tahu ini bukan kamarnya, dengan perlahan Naruto pergi keluar kamar dan mencari siapa saja yang dia kenal dalam rumah besar itu. Beruntung Naruto bertemu dengan Deidara yang tengah merapikan barang-barangnya disebuah kamar disamping kamar tempat dia tidur tadi. Tanpa menunggu waktu lagi, Naruto langsung bertanya pada sang kakak. Betapa terkejutnya Naruto saat mendengar jika mereka sudah berada di Paris. Cairan bening pun mulai menetes dari mata birunya dan semakin deras saat dia membayangkan tak akan bertemu kembali dengan orang yang dia sayangi.

_Flashbak End_

Desiran angin membuat rambut mereka menari seirama hembusan sang angin. Naruto tetap memejamkan matanya saat dia memutuskan untuk berhenti sejenak. Sedangkan Gaara kini tengah memandang wajah tan Naruto.

"Hei, apa kau menemukan cincin yang aku letakkan dibawah pohon?" Tanya Naruto seraya membuka matanya.

_Sapphire_ bertemu _Jade_.

"Tentu saja," ucap Gaara sambil mengeluarkan sebuah kalung yang bersembunyi dalam pakaian seragamnya dengan sebuah cincin sebagai liontinnya.

"Wah, aku tak menyangka kau menemukannya," ujar Naruto semangat seraya bangkit dan mengamati cincin itu dari dekat untuk memastikan itu adalah cincinnya.

Naruto terpaku saat mendongakkan wajahnya. Sangat dekat. Wajahnya sangat dekat dengan pemuda Sabaku itu hingga napas hangatnya terasa diwajah Naruto. Perlahan-lahan Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya, begitu pun dengan Gaara.

Brak

Mereka pun langsung menjauhkan diri seketika saat mendengar sebuah pintu yang dibuka dengan kasar. Tatapan tajam pun mengarah pada sosok pemuda berambut raven yang berjalan dengan santai mendekati mereka. Dengan tatapan dingin Sasuke menarik tangan tan Naruto dan membuat yang bersangkutan terkejut dibuatnya.

"Teme, lepaskan tanganku!"

"Sudah waktunya pulang, Dobe."

"Dia pulang bersamaku," ujar Gaara sambil menggenggam tangan Naruto yang bebas dari genggaman Uchiha bungsu itu.

"Dia tanggung jawabku," ditariknya tangan Naruto dan dirangkulnya tubuh itu dengan tangan putihnya. Merasa tak mau kalah, Gaara pun melakukan hal yang sama dengan menarik tangan Naruto hingga tubuh Naruto terlepas dari pelukan Sasuke dan merangkulnya seperti Sasuke merangkul Naruto tadi. "Tapi aku kekasihnya," ujar Gaara dingin dan langsung membawa Naruto pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang menahan kesal.

Dugh

Terdengar sebuah pukulan yang menabrak tembok dengan kencang. Tangan yang sedikit memar itu tak terasa sakit jika dibandingkan dengan hatinya.

"Cih, aku tak akan membiarkanmu bersama Naruto, Gaara. Dia milikku," desis Sasuke dengan seringaian dibibirnya dan sebuah ide yang menari-nari dikepalanya.

Dan ada sepasang mata yang mengawasi mereka dari balik tembok yang memandang tak suka pada Naruto.

**TBC**

Haaii… chira balik lagi setelah sekian lama hiatus untuk menghadapi ulum yang bikin sakit hati

Chira tau ini pendek, tapi cuma ini yang chira bisa kasih buat minna-san. Gomen kalau ga memuaskan m(0.0)m

Balasan review

Uzumaki Andin

Nee..gomen lama apdetnya.

Berhubung aku lagi ngambek, aku ga mau jawab pertanyaan nee yang banyak itu *manyun* #plak

Ngga ding bercanda, hhehe.. tapi kalo soal itu nanti aku ceritain perlahan-lahan deh.. hhehe

Makasih sudah mereview, gomen telat :D

Kiryuu

Haii..yuuu^^

Di sini udah aku kasih tau pacar masa kecilnya Naru *nunjuk" atas*

Makasih sudah mereview, gomen lama :D

**Kritik? Saran?**

**~RnR please~**


End file.
